The proposition
by Bail765
Summary: King Derek gets a proposition from Reaver about his twin sister Belle and with the darkness coming it hard to refuse but will he accept, will his sister find out what her eyes mean and what kind of power she can wield to help defeat the darkness or will the shadow hero find the person that most people dream of finding .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable for its characters

"It was a new day at Bower Stone castle the new king was being crowned, his twin sister at his side pledged her full loyalty to him. The people rejoiced for the old king Logan had been over thrown and his brother Derek took his place as he and his sister the last two heroes to have all three skills had taken their places as Albion's protectors from the darkness. Soon after the crowd would leave and Reaver the hero of skill would come and make a proposition for the king of Albion that involved his beautiful sister and Albion's future army. Many people questioned if the princess was the most beautiful woman in all of Albion or maybe the whole world. When ever men saw her they often proposed to her(even though some of them had wives and hardly even knew her) women wanted to be her even if she was a princess or not. During the revelation she had to keep her face hidden for fear that she would be recognized especially since she look like her mother and even more with the dark brown hair she inherited from her mother. In fact the only thing she didn't get from her mother was her crystal white eyes. No one knew where they came from and if her mother did she took it to the grave. She died right after Belle and her brother Derek were born so there was no way of telling if she knew or not. But now Albion's fate rested on her brother's choice about Reaver's proposition. In the war room Derek look at the map thinking on what Reaver might want. Reaver was being brought to the war room to talk to the king about his proposition. Derek heard a knock coming from the door./p  
"Enter"  
Reaver stepped in and closed the door behind him. How Derek despised him especially when he laid his eyes on his sister at the masquerade party where they first met him and made him, Belle, and Page fight those monsters. Maybe if her mask hadn't come undone maybe he wouldn't be here, but what Reaver said that beautiful girls like her and Page shouldn't fight and then he had the nerve to invite Belle and page up to his room. Derek thought he was pathetic but nothing could prepare him for what Reaver was going to say what he was going to propose. It would soon pave the path of Albion's future and possible tear Albion's closest twins apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Belco thank you for your review this was my first fan fiction and I was afraid that not many people would like so thank you again and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

chapter two

" What do you want Reaver I'm very busy to day"

" Oh it will only take a few minutes of your time it concerns your sister Derek. You see you needs Albion's army and I need a companion. I will give you the money for your army if I get your sister's hand in marriage, and before you say no I am a hero and so are you two we heroes need to stick together right and last time I checked she has been through a rough breakup with what's his name. Ah yes Elliot so she may need some one to dry her tears right. I also didn't see any suitors waiting outside calling her name for her to marry them.

Derek thought for a moment and he was right heroes do need to stick together especially since they were the only three left in Albion, and Elliot had broke up with during the revelation for the woman that ran the orphanage. She also didn't have any suitors waiting to see her or marry her and any that did line up before Reaver arrived she told them all to go home. But would she even want or do this for Albion. Most girls dream of marrying Reaver but after what happen at the masquerade party would she even do this. If she did agree to this arrangement would she still love him.

Derek Decided Reaver would have Belle's hand in marriage hopefully she would eventually get over it right it was for the greater good of Albion.

"Reaver you might as well stay for dinner that's the only time I'll be able to tell her.

I'm sorry king Derek but I have a few appointments to keep. I'll be over to pick her up to go my mansion around eight o'clock tonight see you then tatty bye.

Dinner finally came around and Jasper had all of Belle's things packed it was time to tell her about the arrangement. Derek beckon for Belle and Logan to come to the table, but Belle could tell that something was troubling him she always has been. She ask what was wrong and he told her about the betrothal but he didn't tell her who it was and that was a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 _After dinner Logan went to ask Derek who her betrothal was._

 _"Its Reaver Logan"_

 _What you gave Belle to Reaver Derek._

 _Well Logan maybe if you didn't let him take over industry she wouldn't have to !_

 _Derek if you think I'm going to let her walk blindly walk into his hand your insane. I'm telling her its Reaver and then she won't do this whole arrangement ._

 _You can't Logan!_

 _why not! You do know who Reaver is right ._

 _Me and Belle have already signed a promise !_

 _Then break it Derek !_

 _I can't otherwise ..._

 _Otherwise what ?_

 _Reaver said that if I broke the promise that either me or Belle would die. He said the promised was made by the shadow court and that they would take one of our souls_

 _So your just going to believe in him Derek._

 _Well Logan I don't want to take a chance on that happening._

 _But you have to know she find out within hours who it is Derek._

 _Look Belle's marrying Reaver and that Final._

 _What My Betrothal is Reaver !_

 _How could you sell my hand in marriage to Reaver after that stupid fiasco at his mansion._

 _Belle its for the greater good of Albion and we might ..._

 _Yes I know we might die if you break the promise_

 _I can't believe you and after everything you don't have the nerve to tell me who it is. So My King when do you think you were going to tell me._

 _I wasn't I didn't want you to leave But its for ..._

 _Yes I know its for Albion._

 _Are you going to through with Belle._

 _Of course Logan I don't have much of a choice now do I!_

 _Derek I promise I will never forget this._

 _Belle Where are you going_

 _Outside to wait for Reaver ._

 _Also I forgot to tell you Derek ._

 _What Belle ?_

 _It seems that you are more like Logan than I thought_

 _Belle went outside to wait for Reaver with her back to the path to Bower Stone and that was a wrong move Because Reaver was coming up the path on foot._

 _As 8'clock finally came around Reaver was right outside the castle ground thinking how stupid the carriage driver was( He told Reaver that Carriages aren't allowed up on the castle ground unless they were throwing a party) Reaver knew this was complete and utter crap because he rode one there that very day. He saw the princess waiting out side for him. He decided he was going to sneak up on her and see what he could do. As he was getting closer he accidently made a sound. But when Belle look back around no one was there, but when she turn back around and Reaver was right in front of her and he pressed his lips and against hers. She didn't push away she wanted to, but it felt like it meant happen that she was suppose to marry Reaver because fate demanded it. After moments he finally to his lips off her ( it felt like hours to her) He said._

 _Hello darling_

 _Reaver what the? Why did you do that_

 _Has your brother not told you_

 _He has. I get why you did it but did you have to sneak up here_

 _Of course darling or you never would let me do it_

 _Stop calling me Darling_

 _why aren't my ..._

 _You can call be that when we're married now please can we leave I want to get out of here._

 _Of course We can._

 _As Belle and Reaver were leaving Derek look out the window and Belle met his gaze. She gave him a look of disgust and anger and turned back around and hurried up to catch up with Reaver._


	4. Chapter 4

Note: after tomorrow morning I will not be able to update till next Friday . But If I get a chance to update after before next Friday I will try and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I will also try to post two more tonight one at the very max but I will have more tomorrow morning.

They arrived at Reaver's mansion a little while later. Reaver didn't make her sleep with him yet. Belle thought this a blessing as Barry was showing her to her room. As soon as he left her messaging owl came, she let it in and read the note tied to its leg. It was from Derek, The note asked if she was okay. She began to right a note that said she was and very angry with him and didn't want to write or talk to him for a little while. She sent the bird on its way back to the castle with words on the front under Derek's name that said don't right back . After she closed the window she put on her nightgown and went to bed.

2 months pass with out a single incident with Reaver, Belle and him actually became good friends for the most part. Belle was meeting one of her friends in Bower Stone who had become a wife of one of the most powerful lord in Mill Fields ( except for Reaver of course). lady Abigail was waiting for her in Bower Stone square.

Lady Abigail.

Oh Belle no matter if I become a noble its still Abigail to you.

Oh Abigail you always know how to make me smile.

So Belle where have you been I've looked up at the castle and they said you aren't there anymore.

Its a long story Abigail come on lets go find somewhere we can talk.

A few hours passed by as Belle told Abigail about the betrothal and the revelation. They probably would have talked longer if Barry hadn't went to get Belle.

Miss Belle I finally found you. We should get you back to the Mansion befowe Mastew Weavew get back.

Belle and Barry also became good friends. Bell always had a knack for making friends where ever she went and that's one reason why she was liked more than her brothers. As Belle and Barry were leaving they ran into Elliot. He looked like he had been crying.

Oh Belle who is this ?

I'm Barry and I sewve mastew Weavew and his bwide to be miss Belle.

WHAT ! Your getting married after everything he has done !

Elliot you wanted that girl who ran the orphanage not me and besides its an arrangement made by the king so take it up with him.

The town squares clock was going of it was three o'clock.

Oh No we must leave now miss Belle.

Barry grab her hand and started running to the mansion leaving Elliot behind in town square.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry and Belle got home just in time. Reaver wasn't there but almost there but since Barry was in such a hurry to get back before Reaver ( and not get spotted by him they took the back road to the mansion) Barry told Belle that mastew Weavew doesn't like it and gets really angry if Barry is not here when ever he gets back to the mansion. Barry told Belle she should go get a bath and cleaned up before dinner. So he told her that he would draw the bath and get it ready while she got her dress that mastew Weavew laid out for her. She went to her room and saw the dress she was amazed. It was a beautiful shade of bright blue, the sash was all three skills color and in the middle of the dress was the guild seal design. She picked up the dress and headed to bathroom the bath was ready and she closed the door and got into the bath. She heard the mansion's door open and Reaver called Barry. She was finishing her hair and felt a mark and but as she got to the center it stated to sting until her finger was in the center of the mark. She let out a sharp yelp, She hoped Reaver or Barry didn't hear her. She waited for a moment or two and no one came, so she finished her bath and hurried up and got dress. She put her hair in a bun so she could look at the mark. It was in the shape of a crescent moon, as she was about to touch it again it faded away. She pulled her hair out of the bun and she watched as it fell to her waist. She then tied her sash a little tighter so that it wouldn't move all over the place when she walked. As she walked down the stairs she heard Reaver and Barry whispering. They were talking about Elliot.

 _He asked how she could mawwy you siw._

 _What else Barry ?_

 _I don't know sir I pulled hew away and bwought hew hewe._

 _Thank you Barry you know what to do_

The Barry saw Belle when he was walking out of the dining room. Then he saw how tight her dress was with the sash.

 _Ah miss Belle mastew Weavew wants to see you. Also miss Belle are you okay that dress looks a little tight._

 _Oh no Barry I've warned tighter._

 _Oh yes mastew Weavew want to see you now its best not to keep him waiting._

Barry the leaves Belle alone there without another sound or word. But two questions popped up in her mind what did Reaver want and what did he mean when he said you know what to do to Barry. She just thought to her self only time will tell .


	6. Chapter 6

Note : I am going to write another one tonight but I might not be able to right again till next Friday night. I hope you enjoy. Oh ya I found out Elliot's girlfriend's name when you meet him again during the revolution Linda

* * *

When Belle walked into the dining room Reaver was speechless. She was so beautiful even with her strange eyes.

"you wanted to talk to me Reaver."

"Oh yes Belle I wanted to talk about Elliot."

Reaver knew this was going to be a very hard subject to talk about one wrong word and Belle would start crying and the whole think would come crashing down.

"Oh some how I new this would come up it was always bound to come up eventually. So what is it you want to know and I will try to answer it to the best of my abilities."

"I was wondering if he is going to be a problem."

"Well that depends Reaver. If you mean problem he will go try to get my brother to stop this then no he won't. Its complicated could we sit down while we talk about this."

"Of course what ever makes you comfortable lets go find somewhere."

Reaver and Belle found a couch where they could both sit and talk about Elliot. They talked about all the possible outcomes if(the reason why Elliot was crying) Linda left him. But then Reaver had done it he had asked the most stupidest questions he could have asked about Elliot.

"Will Elliot be a problem if he is still with Linda."

Well I ...

It was going down hill fast. Belle was tearing up and her voice was starting to break. Reaver too Belle and gave her a hug and said.

"Everything is going to be all right. You can let it out its okay your safe her."

For some odd reason after everything that happened between her brother and her with Reaver she did feel safe and it felt good to let everything out. She guessed since she was always expected to keep going no matter what she could never talk about stuff like this not even with her twin brother. She felt so safe with Reaver that she could tell him everything that she never got to talk about and he would be there to comfort her. Reaver felt the same way. They felt as if they had a friend that would understand everything they had done or had done to them and not judge them. They felt so strongly about this they fell asleep in each others arms. But as they started to wake up Reaver started to talk about Oak Vale and the woman he loved let die, Belle woke up before him and heard a little about how he betrayed them. Belle got up to move and he woke up.

"Well Belle I think its time for bed."

"Reaver?"

"Yes Belle."

"Can I ask you a question ?"

"Of course anything."

"Who was the woman you were talking about in your dreams in Oak Vale?"

"Belle don't ask me that question ever again. "

With that they went to bed but as Belle was getting ready she asked herself why did they make such good progress with her past but when she asked him about his all of a sudden he closed up . Oh well no point on remaining on it if he wasn't going to talk about, and with that thought she went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.

* * *

The next day it started to snow, winter was coming to Albion. The snow always made Belle happy it reminded her of all the fun times she had with her brothers in the snow and how they didn't seem to notice how she was the odd one out of all three. It made her feel a little normal for once. Reaver had become distant when ever Belle tried to talk to him. It must have been the question I asked him she kept telling herself as she was putting on her boots. With nothing better to do and with Reaver seeming to be distant when she talked she was going to patch things up with her brothers, before her and Derek's birthday and maybe do some adventuring if she had to leave the castle earlier than she'd hoped. But as she was putting on her coat Barry came to speak to her.

"Miss Belle."

"Yes Barry."

"Mastew Weavew doesn't want you going out."

"Oh he doesn't does he. Well Barry you can tell him that I'm going to Bower Stone castle to talk to my brothers before my and the king's birthday and if he needs or wants me he can find me at Bower Stone castle. "

She then opened the door stepped outside and closed the door behind her and went to her and her brother's sanctuary and traveled to Bower Stone from there, as Barry went to tell his master what Belle had said and where find her. When she got to Bower Stone she saw Logan walking toward the castle's path. She yelled to him.

"Logan behind you."

He looked and saw his little sister and a big smile Belle had not seen in a very long time grew on his face.

"Belle I didn't think I get to see you till you and Derek's birthday. Oh I also have a surprise for you If you haven't heard."

"Heard what ?"

"Oh I thought Derek would tell you its been two months or you would have heard a town crier. Well your an aunt! Elise had a baby girl."

"Oh that wonderful news Logan!"

"Ya I knew you would say that."

"Why wouldn't you know I would react like this we may have a new hero and a we have a new member of our family to bring us joy."

"Well Reaver doesn't really seem the fatherly type. So she might be the closest thing you might have to a daughter is what I meant by "I knew you would react like this"."

"Oh well can we go see our new niece you got me excited to see her and Derek Logan."

"Sure thing lets go."

As Logan and Belle approached the castle Reaver was in the war room with Derek and his patients was wearing thin.

"Just give her a few more minutes I'm sure she is on her way."

"I have been waiting here and listening to you say that for an half an hour."

"Then they heard a loud knock at the door."

"Enter"

Ben Finn entered he saw Reaver Pacing. He Hated him more than Derek did. He never understood why he let Reaver live especially since he bought Belle for the kingdom's safety. It was his and Reaver's home didn't he want to help defend it.

"What is it Ben have you found her?"

"Yes King Derek she is with Logan."

"Where are they?"

"In the hospital wing with Elise."

As Ben lead the way to the hospital wing Reaver had to ask Derek a question.

"Why is your wife in Hospital wing Derek is something wrong ?"

"She has a name and its Elise and you'll see Reaver and one more thing."

"What is it Derek ?"

"I need to talk to Belle privately before you two leave okay."

"Alright ."

As they got to hospital wing Reaver could hear a baby's laughter and Reaver hoped it was not what he thought it was and he was just hearing things, but as they entered Elise's room his fears were confirmed. Belle had the princess in her arms and making her laugh as soon as Belle saw Reaver she gave the child back to Elise and as soon as she did Reaver grab her by her hand and left Bower stone castle as fast as he could, tightening is grip with every step. Belle had no idea the temper he was going to unleash when they entered his study.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.

Note: I forgot to tell you from the first time I had the Characters Yelling that ! means they are yelling at each other Hope you enjoy and as always I own none of this.

* * *

"What do you not understand by don't go any where !"

"Reaver I am not your pet and you don't own me !"

"Technically Belle I do."

"You own my hand in marriage nothing more of me! Now stop treating me like a little girl who can't defend herself, I can handle myself in battle and I'm a hero !"

"But that does not explain why you went Bower Stone in the first place, so Belle enlighten me why did you go to Bower stone !"

"I went to talk to my brother and patch things up before me and Derek's birthday!"

"Which is when?!"

"On the twentieth of this month! We are suppose to get married in eight months time and we still don't know each others birthdays are or Barley anything about each other besides knowing we are both heroes ! Normal Fiancés know..."

"Well Belle we aren't normal ! You aren't Normal ! Barry !"

"Yes Mastew Weavew ?"

"Take Belle to her room and lock the door now and she is not to come out of her room till tomorrow morning, and if she is to be brought food when you are done cooking dinner understood."

"Understood Mastew Weavew."

"Also come back to me when you are done taking her to her room. That's all for now Barry.

Barry took Belle to her room and locked the door as instructed. When Belle was sure Barry was out of hearing range she started to cry saying this is all just a big weird dream and then she would wake up. But she never did what she hoped was happening it wasn't a dream its was real. Then she caught her reflection in the mirror she saw her eyes the only thing wrong with her appearance. She went to the window and closed the curtains and fell into bed. She actually fell asleep faster then she thought she would cause the next thing she knew she was in a dream. It was her and Derek's birthday ball and then her eyes began to hurt as if someone had stabbed them with a sharp blade. Then someone screamed and everyone except Logan and Walter left, but then she saw someone who looked familiar but she had no idea who this man was . One thing about him did stand out he had the same crystal white eyes as Belle. But as she started to make more out his appearance she kept hearing knocking and it got louder and louder until she woke up but the last thing she could make out was a scar that went from his right eye down to his cheek. When she finally woke up she could tell it was Barry just by the way he knocked.

"Miss Belle are you decent?"

"Yes Barry you can come in."

She heard the door click and Barry came in and drew the curtains it was a sunny morning in Mill Fields.

"Hewe Miss Belle its powidge. You nevew did answer me so I could come and give you dinnew so I thought you might be hungwy."

"I'm not hungry Barry."

"But you must be at least peckish."

"Nope. Now can I please get dressed."

"Of couwse Madam."

With that Barry left and closed the door behind him. Belle got dressed in her practical suit and went down stairs to find Barry waiting for her.

"Where is Reaver ?"

"Oh the king had guards come and get him to discuss yesterday's incident at the castle".

Belle went to get her coat as did Barry.

"Where are you going Barry ?"

"With you Miss Belle. Mastew Weaver wants me to go with you when you go out."

"Why?"

"Aftew yestewday he said that I needed to escort you fwom place to place especially since Elliot is out and about. oh yes Mastew Weaver as another appointment before he can come back to the mansion so it might be a little while befowe he comes back."

"Okay Barry but you better keep up."

A little while later they got to Bower Stone and they went straight to blacksmith so Belle could get a present that might cool things down with that little spat that Belle and Reaver got into, and what she got him is what most people would call perfect for Reaver.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable

Authors note: Sorry I haven't upload as much and as fast as I did when I first started I will try to write more but as I said there are going to be times I don't have a computer but I will try my best to get at least one chapter a week uploaded from now on. As always I own none of this and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

After Belle purchased Reaver's new gun which was called the Undertaker. It was made out of Albion's strongest steel and had a black handle with a few strikes of red to symbolize blood over the gun's sides. Belle was able to find a box to go with it and had asked Barry to find some red ribbon to go with it, but he was a lot faster then she thought because after she sent him off she got the gun ready and in and in the box and when she was done and turned around to look for him he was right in front of her with the ribbon. She then wrapped it and put it in a bag and in the carriage but as she was about to get in to leave someone called after her.

 _"Belle is that you?"_

Elliot said as she turned around to face him _._

 _"Elliot what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here ?"_

 _"Oh I was just getting some things and when I saw you I thought we could catch up since we were cut short last time we talked."_

 _"Well Mistew Elliot don't you have some whewe to be like with that Linda you left Miss Belle for."_

 _"Barry! I'm sorry Elliot but me and Barry must get back to Reaver's mansion. "_

Then Belle felt Elliot's warm hand pull her from the carriage step.

 _"Belle I'm sorry I know I hurt you, but Linda and Me are over. I miss you and I was an idiot to leave you please if you give me one more chance I will make it up to you for the rest of my life."_

Belle pulled her hand away and looked at his face. He still had his sweet and angelic face that was hard for her to say no to but her, Derek, and Albion's fate relied on her to say no. But before she could say no Reaver pushed Elliot aside.

 _"Mister Elliot I would stay away from Belle if I were you. She has made her choice one becoming a married woman and nothing you say or do will change her mind. Now if I catch you talking to my bride again about leaving me for you I will shoot you and the only reason I haven't yet is because Belle cares for you as a friend, but next time I will not hesitate. Come Belle I shall accompany you to Mill fields, I need to get something from the mansion."_

With that Belle and Reaver got into the carriage and with a slam of the door Barry started the carriage's journey to Reaver's mansion. About halfway there Belle broke the silence they been in since Reaver told Elliot not to talk to her

 _"You didn't have to interfere."_

 _"Of course I did he was trying to convince you to kill yourself or your brother."_

 _"I know that and I was going to say no."_

 _"Well you do have to admit he needed to hear my warning so that he won't try to convince you again."_

 _"He wouldn't if I told him I wasn't interested and not to do it again I would make sure of it Reaver"._

When they got back to the mansion Reaver grabbed what he needed and when him and Barry were gone Belle went to his study and put the present on his desk and went to the library to read. After Barry and Reaver got back Reaver went straight to his study and found the present on his desk after he opened it he found Belle in the library to find her trying to find out what her eyes might mean for the hundredth time she had been there.

 _"Thank you."_

 _"For what Reaver?"_

 _"For the gun you got me."_

 _"Oh your welcome ."_

 _"Also I'm sorry."_

 _" About what ?"_

 _" Me saying your not normal and for last night."_

 _"It's alright you were right I'm not normal even for being a hero."_

 _"Belle heroes aren't normal in general but I knew didn't like your eyes pointed out. I also took my anger out on you when you did nothing but went to see your brothers."  
_ _  
"What were you angry about?"_

Belle looking at him confused.

 _I thought you went to see Elliot and that you brought him to the castle, but went to see your niece before you went up to him. It was a foolish thought nothing more and when your brothers told me what happen and that you were telling the truth I could see you were telling the truth._

Just then Royal guards came to the library.

 _Madam Belle we are to escort you to the castle under heavy guard, the other guards are by the carriage._

You better go with them Belle I don't need you brothers breaking down my door. But as Belle and the guards were leaving Belle gave Reaver a kiss on the cheek and closed the door behind her, and then Reaver felt he was kissed by and angel.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable. As always enjoy!

* * *

When Belle arrived at the castle she saw Logan waiting for her outside of the castle. He looked as if someone dear to him had died.

 _"What's wrong Logan ?"_

 _"You will see Belle."_

Logan grabbed her hand and took her to Elise's hospital wing room. Elise was on the bed with her eyes shut and her skin pale as snow. Belle's eyes landed on a big wound that was in the middle of Elise's chest.

 _"Is she dead Logan?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Who did this Logan?"_

 _"Assassins."_

 _"Someone's targeting the Royal family?"_

 _"No just Elise and Bethany."_

 _"Is Bethany the name they decided on?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Its a beautiful name but where is Derek?"_

 _"In Bethany's room with her lets go and talk to him before he sends for us."_

As they went to Bethany's room one thing crossed Belle's mind how was Derek going to protect and rule a kingdom, raise a daughter and fight off assassins. When they got to Bethany's room they found him holding her as if it would be the last time he would get to see her.

 _"Belle your here for a while I thought I wasn't going to get to see you at all today."_

 _"Derek I'm so sorry about Elise I should have been here."_

 _"No you have other things to do like plan your wedding, but can I ask you a question and I understand if you say no."_

 _"Anything."_

But before Derek could ask anything Reaver walked in.

 _"I heard the news after Belle left. You know I am going to be your brother in-law soon you could have had me come to."_

 _"Reaver your not apart of my family until I hear Belle say I do."_

 _"Yes Reaver so why don't you leave us all to grieve over Elise in peace"._

 _"No he is apart of our family now Derek and Logan."_

 _"Since when did he become a member of our family?"_

 _"He became a member of our family when Derek and I agreed to this betrothal so anything that concerns me also concerns him. Now Derek what is it you wanted to ask us?"_

Derek looked at Bethany then to Reaver then to Belle he could see they good in his sister and that if Reaver and her accepted that she would do Bethany justice and keep her safe from any enemy.

 _"Belle, Reaver if I spread word that Bethany was hurt and she died from her wounds would you raise her as your own ?"_

 _"What! Derek think about what your doing first you hand Belle over to Reaver and now you and Elise's daughter!"_

 _"Shush Logan you will wake her up, and I know what I'm doing I know Belle will protect her if Reaver will not."_

 _"We accept."_

 _"What Belle we don't need a baby."_

 _"Reaver I can't leave my niece helpless if we don't accept she'll be killed."_

 _"Belle if they can get to Elise they can get to us. "_

 _"Ha! Reaver Elise didn't know how to fight and she wasn't a hero. We are and we do know how to defend ourselves and if she is a hero its our job to teach her to control her powers and even if she is not we still need to teach her how to defend herself."_

Reaver thought on Belle's words and she had a point they were both heroes and Derek wouldn't be able to fend off assassins, raise a daughter, and defend and rule a kingdom.

 _"Alright Belle we can raise her but you can tell her who her real parents are when she is old enough."_

 _"So its settled you will raise Bethany until her 18th birthday and you both will teach her how to defend herself and if she is a hero teach her how to control her powers."_

 _"Are you completely sure about this Derek?"_

 _"Yes Logan."_

 _"If I may say Bethany will need a new name. Wouldn't want the assassins making a connection but if I may do you know which guild they are from and who sent them?"_

 _"We don't know who sent them but we know which guild. They say they are from The Dawn of Blood."_

 _"Yes I have had dealings with them in the pass sadly you can't pay them off, but you can stop them by destroying the contract so I suggest you do that so you can have your daughter back but back to the name change Derek."_

 _"How about Merida ?"_

 _"That's a excellent choice Sister."_

 _"Thank you Logan."_

 _"Alright I think we should leave before any more assassins decide to drop by don't you think Belle."_

As Belle put Merida in the carriage and made sure she was safe Derek pulled Reaver aside.

 _"Listen Reaver if you ever do what you did yesterday to Belle or Merida or even lay a single finger on them I will have you executed betrothal or not understand."_

 _"Understood Derek_."

Reaver then saw Belle waiting outside of the carriage to say goodbye.

 _"Well Derek are you going to say goodbye to your sister or are you going to keep her waiting. "_

Derek said goodbye to Merida and his sister knowing all he could hope for was that Belle and Reaver would keep her safe _._ But as Reaver, Belle, and Merida were leaving to castle grounds a smile crept across Belle's face.

 _"Why are you smiling?"_

 _"I knew you had a soft side Reaver."_

 _"Me have a soft side please me having a soft side had nothing to do with it."_

 _"Thank you Reaver."_

 _"Consider my decision of raising her as "our daughter" a early wedding present from yours truly, but you do know what this means now my dear."_

 _"What?"_

 _"It means we are going to have to start sleeping in the same bed."_

 _"Fine Reaver but no funny business."_

 _"Don't worry my dear I will be the perfect gentleman."_

* * *

 _Authors Note: Reaver has two other reasons why he is helping raise Merida( or as the royal family knows her as Bethany) so keep that in mind as you read and thank you all for your wonderful reviews!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.**

 **Author's note: Also there is a lot of dialog in this chapter so you might get a little mixed up. I hope you enjoy as always. Also if I make a few mistakes I'm sorry this is about the fourth time I've written this today because it wouldn't save but that is NO excuse so if I do let me know and I will correct it so again sorry If I do and I'm starting to do more nocturnal writing so I will most likely post new chapters around midnight or around that time so don't be surprised if I have more chapters up a 1 in the morning**

When they got back to Reaver's mansion Merida was fast asleep but the woke up as the carriage came to a sudden stop. Reaver expected her to start crying but she did the opposite. She smiled and gave a little giggle as Belle got her out of her seat and inside and fed her while Reaver told Barry to get Merida's things inside.

 _Barry after you get Merida's clothes put up and her crib up I need you to set up I need you to move Belle's things my room._

 _Of course Mastew Weavew._

 _If there is anything you want in a certain place I suggest you go tell him._

 _Reaver where is Merida sleeping ?_

 _Oh she will be in your old room._

 _Reaver what if the Dawn of Bloods assassins break in here and get to her before we can get to her._

 _Belle if I didn't know any better you don't want to be alone with me, but if we put her in our room it will be one of the first places they will look. But if you want I can have them go through the little maze you, Derek, and Page went through._

 _Well can you play with Merida while I go tell Barry where I want a few things._

 _Um I have never had much experience with children in general Belle._

 _Well first off you want to hold her like this and support her head. Then you want to make sure she doesn't slip out of your arms but don't hold her to tight or you might hurt her. Now that you to are situate I will be back in few minutes._

And with that Belle disappeared into the mansion.

 _Well Merida do you want to play? Uh I hope your "aunt" I mean you mother gets back soon._

Reaver then noticed her eyes they were like his a dark blue as deep as the sea but she had a crystal white lining inside of them the same crystal white Belle's eyes had. All of a sudden thunder boomed outside and lighting struck this startled her because the next thing he knew she was crying.

 _Its alright Merida for the King's and your new mother's sake I will keep you safe I promise._

She then stopped crying and looked up at him and gave a little giggle and smiled and he returned a smile back to her.

 _I knew you had a soft side Reaver. I better put her to bed you know what they say sleep is one of the most important things for a growing child._

After Belle cleaned Merida up and got her into some night clothes she put her to bed and went downstairs to find Reaver staring out a window.

 _Reaver is something wrong?_

He didn't answer he just kept staring out into the darkness. As she got closer and asked if he was still alright but he still wouldn't answer. Finally she was right behind him.

 _Reaver are you ok._

He then turned around and grabbed her by her arms and pinned her to the wall and put his lips on hers. She was able to push him away but he was different he seemed colder, but then she looked at his face the little heart on cheek was gone and she knew it was an imposter.

 _Who are you imposter and where is the real Reaver?! Tell me before I call the guards!_

 _What are you talking about my dear I am the real Reaver._

 _Miss Belle what awe you yelling about ?_

 _Barry look at his face what is missing !_

 _Oh my youw wight Miss Belle !_

But before Barry could join Belle the imposter knock him out and he change into who he was. Lucien.

 _What who are you?!_

 _I am Lucien and your mother along with that seer and three other heroes stole the spire from me and then your more stole the throne._

 _That's impossible you should be dead my mother and the other heroes killed you._

 _Your mother delivered a deadly blow but the darkness you and your brother found in Aurora resurrected me, and they told me what you are what you can become, and what you can do. They also told me you don't even know what you are, but I can't risk you figuring out how to resurrect you mother so you must die._

Just then Reaver came through the door but he couldn't stop Lucien from shooting Belle.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable

Author's note: Since there are so many characters in this chapter I am going to be saying who's talking if they are doing some sort of action as they do it other wise I will be saying the characters name when the next on talks so if its a little confusing let me know and I will put up a little summary in the next chapter or I will repost this with a summary at the bottom of this chapter and as always I hope you enjoy!

Belle found herself in a strange room with no doors or windows and the whole room was a dark shade of red like blood except for a painting in the middle of the room. It was a painting of her mother and the same man from her dream that had the scar and her crystal white eyes, but she could see what he looked like. He had midnight black hair that was combed back and it was about shoulder length, a chiseled chin, and the same nose as Logan. Then it hit her he was her, Logan, and Derek's real father she had always known that Alex was never her real father . But then the room began to grow darker and darker till she could not see her hand right in front of her face. She then found herself in one of Bower stone Castle's hospital wing rooms. Derek, Logan, Page, Benn Fin, Walter, and Reaver were all there with there head down waiting for her to wake up. She tried to sit up to face them but the pain in her chest stopped her, Derek also felt her pain he was always bale to if the pain was strong enough. When the others saw him move they looked up and they all starred as if a miracle had happened. Benn Fin was the first to break the silence.

 _See everyone I told you she would pull through._

 _Pull through what I have been shot multiple times._

 _You haven't been shot through the heart have you my dear._

 _Don't call my little sister My Dear Reaver!_

 _What is wrong Logan? Are you still not used to the idea of me marring your sister._

 _You know exactly what's wrong Reaver !_

 _Enough you two the doctor said not to stress her out._

 _Walter is right can't you two just get along till we know she is out of the woods, and she wasn't shot in the heart the bullet just grazed her heart but she is still at risk of dying and fighting won't help her._

 _Page has a point we need to stop fighting and help her in the best way we can._

 _Thanks Benn._


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note : Sorry about how short the last chapter I just kind of wanted a chapter that got all of the six main leaders from Bower Stone and the ones that were the most important people in her life together and explained what happened to her in one chapter so as always I own nothing and I hope you enjoy.

It was about Eleven a clock at night Belle was reading some books Page had got her to keep her entertain while she was recovering Logan and Walter fell asleep on the couches in Belle's hospital wing room to make sure that Lucian didn't come and try to kill her again and Merida had been taken to the castle so that if the Dawn of Blood came back to kill her they would have to go through three heroes and many guards. Derek, Reaver, and Benn Finn were in the war room trying to figure out were Lucian could have gone to when all of a sudden they heard a scream of pain coming from the hospital wing and they knew right then who it was. Reaver was the first one out the door racing down to the hospital wing gun in hand with Benn and Derek close behind him, but when they got to Belle's room Logan and Walter were trying to get Belle to uncover her eyes but she wouldn't budge.

 _Belle if you want us to help you we have to see what's wrong with your eyes._

 _What in the blazes is going on here?_

When Belle heard Derek's voice her grip loosened and Logan saw his chance and he wasted no time, but when he pulled her hands away they were all horrified.

 _Oh Balls!_

Her eyes were no longer crystal white the were completely black not color at all. But then they heard a snap of fingers and they were back to normal.

 _There lets hope they will stay like that. Right Belle._

Walter, Logan, Derek, Benn, and Reaver looked behind them a man with black hair and crystal white eyes stood behind them at the door.

 _Yes lets hope they do father._

 _Wait Aries is you Father?!_

 _What's wrong Reaver after nineteen years your not happy to see me we are going to be family after all. Lets see you must be Derek the king of Albion you take after your mother a lot more than you think._

 _Yes sir but if I may where have you been for the past nineteen years?_

 _Ah Theresa told me that after Logan Sparrow would have twins one given Albion's throne the other like myself given immortality and godhood , but she also told me that this child would also marry the shadow hero or as you may know him as Reaver._

 _Is that what our eyes mean?_

 _Yes Belle they are called the mark of a god but most know them as the eyes of a true immortal, but it is as much of a gift as a curse. Its part of the reason besides being a hero that kept you from dying._

 _But why did her eyes turn black like that?_

 _That's part of the curse Logan when a person baring the mark of a god which can only be boor by a hero as seen so much corruption or touched by it like being touch by the darkness it corrupts them._

 _So your saying the Darkness is corrupting her?!_

 _Yes._

 _I knew you should have stayed behind but I put you in danger!_

 _Derek we had no idea what was in that cave and I insisted I come along it is more my fault then yours, but is there any way to stop it from corrupting me any further?_

 _Yes this amulet will cleanse you from its corruption, but you must wear it till it defeated I also suggest that you hold on to it just in case if you run into any other evil that will corrupt you like Lucian._

 _You also know that Lucien is back Aries ?_

 _Yes Reaver._

 _Wait a tick how do we know your not Lucien in disguise?_

 _Mr.. Finn if I were Lucien would I be giving you this much information and would I give Belle that amulet to protect herself with?_

 _Fine I will put it on to show you its not a trap._

 _What?!_

 _If its a trap to kill her I will pull it off before it does Logan. Belle put it on._

 _No first you hand her over to Reaver as his bride and now your asking her to kill herself if you don't pull it off fast enough. I won't allow it Derek!_

But before Logan or Reaver could stop her she put it on and as she did a white light began to shine from the amulet that cover the whole room and when it depleted Belle was out of bed. The bullet hole had healed and she was now in a long sparkling white dress.

 _Belle little sister are you ok?_

 _Yes I'm actually better than ok I feel clean as if a stain on my soul has been washed away._

 _See I told you I wasn't Lucien. Now Belle your emotions can also make you power stronger but if you have to much of an emotion such as Rage, Fear, or Hate can cause your powers to spiral out of control so I suggest you mediate at least once a day preferable before bed so it doesn't interfere with your dreams like it has been. Also the amulet also heals any wounds that you get in battle and it will only work on you Belle. I will be at Your fiancé's mansion tomorrow afternoon around two o'clock to see how powerful your powers are so I will see you tomorrow Belle. Also Derek and Logan I shall be by tomorrow night to talk to you about Lucien so I shall see you all tomorrow._

And as fast as he appeared he vanished with out another word or sound.

 **Author's note: Aries is much older than Reaver and is a god he is also very powerful but he is not able to resurrect sparrow, but Belle is which then in turn means that Belle is more powerful then her father and that is why Lucien attacked her before she learned this but in the next chapter not even the darkness will be able to kill her. So just keep that fact in mind .**


	14. Chapter 14

Ok This chapter might get a little bit of criticism but oh well as all ways I own nothing and I hope you enjoy and Thank you for all the good reviews so far and I will try not to disappoint.

 _Miss Belle I'm sowwy to bothew you but Mewida is gwowing at an alawming wate._

 _What do you mean?_

 _It would be best to show you Miss Belle._

Belle followed Barry down stairs and was wondering what he meant by growing at an alarming rate but then she saw what he meant when they entered the drawing room. Merida had gotten out of her crib and was now crawling on the floor, but then Belle noticed something her hair was now black instead of brown and her eyes were a solid blue like Reaver's then it hit her Reaver didn't decide to raise Merida because the king asked or as an early wedding present from him it was because she was his daughter but before she could leave the room to confront him about Barry stopped her.

 _Miss Belle at thwee days old she should not be cwawling._

 _Barry I know but can you do me a favor and get bottle ready for her while I get her and got talk to Reaver._

 _Of couwse Miss Belle._

Belle got Merida and went straight to Reaver's study and knocked on the door.

 _Its me_

 _You can come in._

Belle went in an made sure he was listening but before she could say a word Barry came in with a bottle ready for Merida.

Barry I need you to feed Merida take care of her while I talk to Reaver.

Of couwse miss Belle.

And In a few moments Barry had Merida and was walking out of the study and Belle closed the door behind him.

 _So my dear what is it you want to talk about?_

 _Reaver did you ever spend a night with Elise about nine months ago? And don't lie to me._

 _Why Belle I never thought you would ever get jealous._

 _It is not Jealousy now just answer the question._

 _Yes it was after you and Derek left the castle why ?_

 _Why. WHY! Because MY niece has some of your feature's and it truly Ironic Elise became pregnant around the same time you said Elise spent the night with You! Also guess what if Derek finds out you are Merida's father he is probably have you executed betrothal or not!_

But before he could response to her reaction she bolted out the door and started to run all the way to Bower Stone. She didn't care what Reaver was going to do when she got back she just wanted to be free for a little while. When she got to Bower Stone she saw Aries at the bridge and she went over to talk to him since it was almost two o' clock.

 _Your upset let me guess Merida is Reaver's child._

 _How did you know?_

 _Theresa told me it was probably a good thing you came when you did or you might have hurt one of them now follow me I want to see how strong you_ are. _But is Merida growing a lot faster then she suppose to?_

 _How did you know that and why is she?_

 _She is because of how Reaver has extended his life and the fact he is a hero so until her mind and body reach the age of four she will keep growing like this so don't be alarmed ok._

Ok

Now come on lets go Belle.

After They walked through Mill Fields and Drift Wood they got to the place where Aries wanted to train but it was infested with Hobbes.

 _This is your test._

 _Fighting Hobbes?_

 _Focus you anger on the Hobbes with will and take out as many as you can. Now it might take a few tries but you will be able to do it eventually. Now Begin!_

Belle did as she was told and when she did focus her anger into will a red beam shot out of her hand and all of the Hobbes had disintegrated.

 _Well your a lot stronger than I thought now I want you to do the same thing to me and don't hold back I need to see how strong you really are._

 _Alright_

Belle did as she was told and she did the same thing she did to the Hobbies but instead of dying he kept it from touching him with a shield he conjured up with his powers and then all of a sudden a white light blinded them and when Belle was able to see she found him on the ground and she went to see if he was alright.

 _I'm fine your a lot stronger than me just like your mother you take after her more than I thought but I will do my best to teach you. Now lets get you back to Reaver's mansion._

 _But shouldn't I come with you to help find Lucien ?_

 _No if you help and you go after him with us we are doing exactly what he wants now lets go before Reaver has someone looking for you and besides the longer you keep him waiting the angrier he will be._

It was about dark when Aries and Belle got back to Reaver's mansion and as soon as he said his good byes and made sure Belle was inside he was gone, but when she got inside Reaver's reaction was a little different then what Belle thought it would be.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable. And for those who Have been wondering why when Barry talks every time there is a word win an R its a W is because in fable 3 he had a speech impediment sorry I didn't point it out in the first few chapter and As always enjoy.

When Belle closed the door behind her Merida was walking with a smile that said look at what I'm doing, but as she went to pick her up she heard Reaver and Barry talking.

 _So what did she do when she got to Bower Stone._

 _She went to talk to Awies siw._

 _Was Elliot any where near her?_

 _No siw._

 _Good that will be all Barry._

 _Alright siw._

She couldn't believe it after everything that happen he still had Barry follow her. She could feel her anger bubbling up but she had to stay cool. Belle walked down to the drawing room as fast a she could with out running or drawing Reaver's attention. Once there she set up a little play area for Merida and once she was playing with some of her toys Belle found a spot on the floor and began to meditate. It was relaxing she cleared her mind of all emotion and thought. Soon she wasn't as angry as she had been whether her anger was at Reaver for having Barry follow her or the fact that he kept being Merida's real father from her or both she could not say. When she looked over at Merida she was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

 _I think its bedtime don't you Merida ?_

She picked Merida up and opened the drawing room door to find Reaver outside.

 _Belle! How long have been here?_

 _Long enough to know you still don't trust me . Now Merida is tired so she is going to bed and if you want to discuss anything you can talk to me after she is in bed also I know why she is growing so fast I'll tell you later._

After Merida was in bed Belle felt something was a very wrong it was like some one else was in the room that wasn't suppose to be there but when she looked around the room no one was there so she left the room to find Reaver in their room pacing back in forth.

 _Why are you pacing ?_

 _Just thinking about what you said earlier today. You might be right about him cutting my head off especially after everything I've done._

 _Reaver I won't let him kill you to much is at stake and if we start killing each other we are no better than balverines._

 _Thank you Belle._

 _But if your hiding anything else from me Reaver you will get me a lot madder and that won't be good so you better tell me now._

Belle felt a little better knowing Reaver finally realized the consequences of his action and that she was right, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Reaver after everything he had done to her family. She sat on the bed but sitting only made her think more about it, and Reaver sat down next to her with two chalices and a bottle of wine and started pouring wine into them and gave one to Belle.

 _Here this will help ease your nerves but if I may ask why is she growing at such a fast rate ?_

He was right it did help ease her nerves and she told him why and what age she will start growing at a normal rate.

 _Ah I suspected that would happen._

 _Then are those the reasons you agreed to raise her?_

 _Yes._

 _Are there any more?_

 _No._

 _Alright now promise me one thing._

 _What ?_

 _That you will never lie to me again about the real reason why you are doing something._

 _I promise._

 _Good._

 _Also when you tell Derek that your Merida's your real father let me know so I can stop him from tearing you to shreds._

 _My dear your brother is no fool but I wouldn't be surprise if he tried._

It was midnight at the castle Derek, Logan, and Aries were trying to figure out where Lucien was when Aries had his vision.

 _He is Mill Fields and he is going to strike soon._

 _Then we have to send word to Reaver to keep Belle inside and safe. Logan can you do that while me and father go to Mill Fields._

 _Of course and after words I will join you._

 _No Lucien can mimic people you must stay here so we know its not you._

 _Good thinking father._

 _Alright lets go._

But before Aries could go Derek grab him and transported them to Sparrow old ( now Derek and Belle's) sanctuary

 _Its your mother's sanctuary I never thought I would get to see it again._

 _Jasper transport us to Mill Fields._

 _Yes my king._

And with that they were transported to Mill fields and they were on their way to Reaver's mansion and the note was almost there. When the note got there Belle and Reaver were fast asleep but luckily Belle was a bit of a light sleep because of Derek nailing her braid to the bed frame when they were younger. So in a few pecks at the window she was up and reading the note and once she was done with it she put it on her bed side table carefully got her gear so she wouldn't wake up Reaver and headed to the bathroom to change making sure every one was asleep on her way there. Once she got her gear on and she was out the front door the race to find her brother and father was on and she was almost to late.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own Nothing from fable or fable its self. Also when I said she was almost too late I meant that she was right behind Lucien in the shadows.

 _Now all I have to do is kill you two, Belle and Logan and the royal family will be dead._

But before he could shot either of them Belle shot his gun out of his hand and it landed with a thud on the ground, but before she could take another step to face him Reaver grabbed her and whispered

 _I_ _have already lost Nora I won't lose you._

 _What are you talking about Reaver ?_

 _You asked who the girl in my dream was a few nights ago that was her name and I lost her when I joined the shadow court and destroyed Oakvale for my youth._

But before Reaver could pull Belle back further she forced his hand away and came out of the shadows to face Lucien with Reaver close behind her with his dragonstompers out .

 _You little wretch just like your idiot mother!_

 _She is not an idiot or a wretch!_

 _Oh what's wrong shadow oh I see it now your in love with her. Do you really think she will ever love you the way she loved Elliot._

 _Shut up you bastard!_ Belle said as she pointed the gun at his heart.

 _Little girls shouldn't play with guns didn't any one teach you that._

But before she could shoot he use magic to increase his speed and stabbed her. But before any one could do anything she pushed him into a tree. She then pulled the blade out and threw it at his head but he dodged it and vanished into the night.

 _Belle are you alright ?_

 _Yes Derek it has already healed thanks to the amulet._

 _Reaver I thought I told you to keep her inside!_

 _Derek its not his fault I read the letter while he was a sleep and raced to find you two he tried to stop me when I shot Lucien's gun out of his hand but I persisted its my fault so if you are to blame any one blame me._

All three of you we need to get to the castle now and with a snap of Aries fingers they were at the castle and it was morning and with another snap they were at Sparrow's tomb where Sparrow's corpse lay in a black dress and with another snap Page, Logan, Walter, Kidd, Benn Finn, and Jasper were there to.

 _Belle what you are about to do will need all of your power and obedience we can't defeat Lucien without Sparrow so this will be you next test. Focus on your happiest and fondest memory into will like you did with anger and point it at Sparrow ._

She did as she was told and a white beam sprang out of her hand and towards Sparrow and once it hit a white light blinded them all but they heard Belle scream in pain. Once the light faded and they were all able to see they saw Belle on the floor and Sparrow by her side comforting her. Reaver couldn't get to her side fast enough and as he neared Sparrow got defensive.

 _Get away from My daughter shadow._

 _I can't believe it you resurrect our mother little sister!_

 _Mother its fine he's my._ But she passed out before she could finish her sentence.

 _I said get away from her shadow ._

 _Sparrow there is much you need to know but lets get Belle in the castle so she can rest._

After they got to Belle's old chambers in the castle Sparrow found out about the betrothal and she was not happy in fact she was furious.

 _You handed your twin sister over to Reaver! Are you insane!_

 _Thank You mother._

 _Logan be quiet._

 _Sparrow it was for Albion._

 _Aries you agree with this we are talking about the notorious Reaver who betrayed us twice and tried to kill us._

Just then Belle got up and went to join there little discussion.

 _Enough all of you once Derek signed the promise if I didn't agree one of us would die and it was for the greater good of Albion, but if it makes you feel better mother Reaver as treated me well and has not tried anything._

 _Thank you Belle._

 _Don't thank her Reaver she didn't save you!_

 _Now lets get to the real reason your alive now mother. Lucien is back and he is trying to kill the entire royal family and claim he throne and he has already succeed with killing Elise._

 _You mean he is the one who sent the Blood of Dawn._

 _Yes Benn and He will not stop till the we kill him after the darkness is defeated._

 _Why not just Kill him and be done with it?_

 _Because Page the Darkness will keep resurrecting him till it is defeat and every time he is resurrected he will grow stronger, but mother we will need your help in defeating him._

 _Alright Belle but Reaver if you ever hurt my daughter or any one in my family again I will kill you understand?_

 _Understood Sparrow._

 _Alright everyone out we need to let Belle rest._

Everyone started to leave and Reaver was about to leave after everyone else had left but before he could Belle grabbed his hand before he could walk out the door.

 _You do know that what Lucien said about me loving Elliot more than you wasn't true right ?_

 _Yes I know and I'm sorry if I seem like I don't trust you I do._

 _Truth is Reaver I think I care more about you more than I ever did about Elliot._

 _Well then show me just how much you do care._

She then closed the door and locked it and it was not opened for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok in the last chapter Reaver opened up a little about his past to Belle and Belle Resurrected Sparrow and Lucien almost killed Derek and Aries just to recap I hope you enjoy also every one knows that Merida's is Reaver daughter but I do promise it will be brought up in one of the next chapters so keep that in mind. and as always I own nothing.

It was Belle and Derek's birthday and Derek was throwing a ball for Belle Aries thought it would help her Relax as long as there was heavy guard on the look out for Lucien and Derek put out a two hundred thousand gold coins bounty for any one who could bring him in alive, but as they were about to leave Barry brought Merida who had stopped growing at the rate she had she finally reached age four in mind and size.

 _Daddy can I go please I promise I will be good._

 _No._

 _Oh Reaver come on there will be three other heroes there and us she will be fine and besides there will be heavy guard there and other kids there she can play with to keep her entertained._

 _Alright she can come but Merida if I hear one report of misbehavior from any one about you your going to be in trouble._

 _Oh thank you daddy thank you._

 _Don't thank me thank your Mother._

 _Thank you Mommy ._

 _Its alright Merida._

 _Alright you two if we don't leave now we will be late now lets go Barry is outside waiting for us, and they were on there way._ Once they got there Logan greeted them.

 _Hello little sister Happy Birthday._

 _Thank you Logan._

 _There is no need for thanks and who is this young lady._

 _Hi uncle Logan._

 _Hello Merida come this way to the ball room._

Logan led them to the ball room where Abigail was waiting for Belle to arrive and when she got in the ball room she and her Step- son were the first to greet them while Logan went to find Derek, Sparrow, and Aries.

 _Happy birthday Belle._

 _Thank you Abigail and who is this young man._

 _Oh this is my step-son Alistair say hello to them Alistair._

 _Hi._

 _Say hello Merida._

 _Hello._

 _Why don't you two go play._

 _I think that's an excellent idea Abigail._

As they went off to play Abigail saw her husband.

 _Well Belle we will have to talk later I see my husband I will talk to you later._

As Abigail joined her husband Reaver came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 _Come my dear let dance before your brother comes back._

 _Of course Reaver but you do know we can dance at our wedding._

 _Yes but I don't what to wait eight months now come on let dance before the band stops playing._

 _Reaver grabbed her hand and proceeded to the dance floor keeping an eye out for Logan and Sparrow and they started to dance._

 _Speaking of our wedding have you decided on the color scheme ?_

 _Yes how about Red and White._

 _Excellent and your Brides maids ?_

 _How about Page and Abigail._

 _Great choice._

 _Reaver._

 _What?_

 _He looked at her and he realized he sounded like he was ignoring her._

 _Reaver you shouldn't worry so much I won't let My mother or Logan touch you._

 _Its not them I'm worried about its Lucien. Promise me whatever happens that you will always come back to me alive._

 _I can't make that promise unless you do Reaver._

 _Then I promise I will come back to you alive._

 _Then I promise as well._

 _Good._

After that dance they kept dancing for two more slow songs and after they were done they found Derek, Aries, Sparrow, and Logan waiting for them. Logan and Sparrow giving annoyed and dirty looks at Reaver and Derek and Aries laughing about a joke Walter had told them as Belle and Reaver got closer to them. There you two are I leave for five minutes and your dancing with Him.

 _He has a name use it Logan and are you still not used to the idea of me marrying Reaver._

 _No I'm used to it I just don't trust him._

 _Don't worry Belle its just the overprotective big brother instincts kicking in it just a faze._

 _Aries !_

 _Oh Sparrow its her birthday just let her have a little fun with her fiancé before there wedding._

 _Thanks dad._

 _Well its a good thing you two came over her we are getting ready to blow out the candles._

 _Well Derek you can blow the out now where is Merida ?_

 _I'm right here._

 _Good now let go blow out the candles._

 _You go ahead I will stay behind and if you need help I will help._

 _Alright more fun for me._


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: It was finally Derek and Belle's birthday in the last chapter and I left of with them cutting the cake just to recap the ending and as always enjoy and I own Nothing. An the birthday ball started at 7 o'clock

* * *

It was about ten o' clock when the guests started to leave and by ten forty-five it was only the Royal family, Reaver, Page, Benn Finn, Walter, Kalian, Sabine, Barry and Merida left in the ball room. Most of them were arguing with the other or laughing about the good times before or during the revolution except for Reaver, Aries, and Belle.

 _So Aries what happens if Lucien get to her ?_

 _With the amulet he won't be able to kill her but he will try to take her power which is why she must stay completely focus._

 _And what happens if he does take her power._

 _He will gain what he seeks, or and this is far more likely..._

 _Just then the crowd had turned to them when they heard Lucien would gain what he wanted to kill the royal family and claim the throne._

 _Aries did you say that if Lucien gains Belle's power he would be able to kill us all and ascend to the throne ?_

 _Its possible but let me finish before you ask your questions sparrow. As I was saying it is far more likely that if he does take her powers the lunatic will unleash forces that will tear him apart._

Just then most of the room said wow in unison as surprised as a child would be when it was startled.

 _Few are able to handle the power of a god if they are not marked with our eyes Belle. In our power there can be beauty but when so many fear it fear will be your enemy remember that Belle._

 _Alright but I think its time for us to leave it past Merida's bedtime by two hours and forty-five minutes._

 _Oh mom can we stay just a little longer._

 _Sorry Merida but if you stay up to much longer you won't be up till noon now come on._

 _Well I will talk to you all later._

A week past without a single incident and Belle was starting to feel like this was the way it was suppose to be. Logan and Aries paid visits to the mansion to make sure Belle's powers were stable and Aries often talked to Reaver about how to keep an eye out for Belle's power's becoming unstable and if they did to have her mediate, but when Reaver said he was going on a little business trip to Blood Stone Logan and Sparrow forced Belle and Merida to stay in the castle till Reaver got back.

 _Are you sure you'll be fine?_

 _Belle there is nothing in that marsh that I haven't fought before and if it makes you feel better I promise I will come back to you safe and sound._

 _You won't have to because we're coming with you._

 _Aries and Derek are you sure you want to go through that marsh ?_

 _Yes we are sure ._

 _Alright lets go._

it took them a two days to get to wraith marsh and about half a day to get through it and to blood stone. Once Reaver concluded his business in his mansion and at the pub they were on their way back to Bower Stone but as soon as they stepped foot in the marsh a banshee appeared they were able to fight it till they got to the beginning of Wraith marsh but before they defeated it struck a nerve.

 _Do you really think she cares shadow? Do you really believe you can save her? Right now she is at the hands of Lucien and he is slowly killing her. You can't save her just like you couldn't save Nora. Besides how could the goddess of light ever love a shadow._

 _SHUT UP! Reaver went berserk and started shooting the banshee till it was dead and Derek and Aries had to stop him._

 _Reaver its dead you can save Belle._

 _Aries what did it mean when it said goddess of light._

 _Each new god or goddess is give a trait by Avo. It seems Avo found it fitting that since she will help Derek defeat the Darkness that she would be the opposite of darkness, light. It also explains the dress and the white light that appears when she uses her powers._

 _Alright lets get out of this blasted marsh and get you back to my sister she is probably worried sick about you._

When Derek, Aries and Reaver got back to the castle they found Belle pacing franticly and everyone else trying to calm her down and get her to meditate.

 _Belle you need to meditate we don't need you in the hospital wing either._

 _Benn let me handle this yes Belle you need to let your fear out the last thing Logan would want is you to lose control._

 _How can I meditate when Logan is in the hospital wing!_

 _What happened._

 _It seems Lucien put a contract on Belle's life instead of killing her himself._

 _And when they tried to kill her Logan got in front of her to stop them from hurting her._

 _He knew the amulet will keep me safe yet he jump in front of me any ways._

 _She has refused to meditate and she has been frantic like this all morning maybe you three can calm her down._

 _Belle you need to meditate if you lose control its over for every one._

 _But its my fault I should have pushed him out of the way._

 _Belle sister listen to father you will feel better if you meditate._

 _Alright I will try to_ _meditate._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or it characters. Also when Belle resurrected Sparrow she reduced her age back to before she left for the spire so she looks fairly young.

* * *

Belle did meditate and she did feel better but she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. The doctors said he was alright but before she could go see him a woman came looking for Sparrow, Aries, and Belle. Sparrow and Aries didn't recognize her but she recognize them before they recognized her.

 _Sparrow you look a lot younger and Aries you've stayed the same. It them hit them it was Hammer._

 _Hammer is that you?_

 _Yes but I'm not as I used to be._

 _I can fix that._

 _Belle walked over to Hammer and a white aurora glowed from her hand and when she circled her hand around Hammer and she was back to her full youth._

 _There you go your youth is restored._

 _So in edition to being able to resurrect people you can restore their youth too._

 _I didn't teach you that Belle._

 _I know I learned it when I was by a withering flower and I touch it while thinking of a good memory and it went back to the way it was suppose to look like._

 _I wonder if you can heal people then but Hammer its good to see you._

 _You to Aries. I take it this is the new goddess Theresa told me about, and you must be the new king of Albion. I take it your other son is the one that almost died._

 _Yes we were just about to go see him if you want to come._

 _No I need to talk to you all in private later I'll just wait out here._

 _Alright._

After Belle got done talking to Logan about how he should have stayed out of the way and that the amulet would protect her she went back out to talk to Hammer.

 _Hey Hammer I have a question for you._

 _Go ahead Belle._

 _Do you know Lucien is back ?_

 _Yes and that apart of what I wanted to talk about._

 _Alright the rest of them will join us in the war room come on let go wait there._

Belle and Hammer talked in the war room while they waited and became fast friends. When Logan, Page , Sparrow, Aries, Derek, Reaver, Benn Finn, Kalian, Sabine, and Walter entered the war room Belle closed the door and the discussion began.

 _Alright I need to tell you that along with the darkness Lucien is raising an army as well._

 _What ?! You mean along with the darkness we have to fight Lucien and his army like my mother did._

 _Yes and there is more Aries I have news of you brother Marcus._

 _What you have a brother !_

 _Yes and he is like me but instead of Being the god of peace he is the god of death. What's wrong Hammer ?_

 _They corrupted him and he is on their side._

 _Great now we have the Darkness, Lucien and his lunatic army, and a corrupted god fighting on their side that's exactly what we need._

 _Lucien is not against all of you Reaver just Belle._

 _So how are we going to defeat them all Hammer ? Are we going to just have Belle kill them with her powers._

 _Enough both of you we just have to defeat the darkness and Lucien will only have one god and an a army. We will have six heroes, an army, and two Gods._

 _Page is right._

Just then Theresa came to tell them more of Belle's destiny.

 _Hello everyone._

 _Theresa what are you doing here ?_

 _I'm here to tell you the more of Belle's destiny I only told you half of it. Along with Belle becoming the goddess of light and marrying the shadow hero Reaver she will defeat Lucien like her mother before her and she will defeat his army and then clean Marcus of his corruption that is all I can see for now but if there is more to her destiny I will tell you stay safe all of you and stay united._

And as fast as she appeared she was gone.

 _She is right we have to stay united other wise we will fall._

 _Alright when the darkness is defeated Belle my armies will yours to guide to defeat Lucien._

 _Thanks Derek but I think we will need more than just Albion's army I could resurrect the dead armies of old._

 _No Belle that would take up to much of your power I know were we can get some friends to help us I shall write a letter to them tonight._

 _Alright but after todays display from the dawn of blood I had spies go destroy the contract on your life Belle and you, Reaver, and Merida are staying here._

 _Thanks but did you have them destroy Merida's contract as well Derek._

 _No._

 _Why not ?_

 _Because she is not my daughter she is Reaver's ._

 _Oh Derek not this again._

 _Look lets just stop before you two start fighting._

 _Alright well we better go check on Merida._

 _Yes she is being awfully quiet._

As Reaver grab Belle's hand she saw his memories from the past few days and she saw the Banshee taunting him but Aries stopped the before they left.

Belle her its another piece I found for your amulet it will help keep your powers in control.

The piece flew to Belle's amulet and latched on and when Reaver touched her hand she saw no memories and she was glad she didn't know for the most part about his journey except for the Banshee, but she was happy her family was together again.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I did rewrite the ending for chapter 19 a little bit just the second to last sentence but what happened is that they don't know she saw some of Reaver's memories and she did nothing weird to make any of them think she saw anything but she did get another piece of her amulet.

* * *

After Reaver and Belle found Merida she went out to the court yard to have some fresh air and to pay her respects alone. When she got outside she got caught in a breeze and she listened to the bushes branches moving with the wind. She then went to one of the white rose bushes and picked two white roses and head towards Sparrow and Alex's tomb where almost ten months early they had used the catacombs to escape the castle grounds. When she enter the underground mausoleum she felt the damp air crawl up her legs. She then went to Alex's metal coffin and placed the roses in a vase by its foot.

 _Alex where every you are thank you for raising my brothers and me I know we weren't the easiest children to raise and I know you had other options because we weren't yours but thank you for sticking around and I hope Avo let you into paradise._

 _I was about to come do that to._

 _What do you want Derek ?_

 _I was coming to pay my respects as well._

 _Sure you were._

 _Belle what ever you think I'm going to do I'm not you can trust me._

 _Oh I can ._

 _Belle what's your problem?_

 _My problem Derek you act as if nothings wrong. You handed me over to Reaver after everything he done to our family, you asked me to protect Merida and you act as if she is a disgrace to our family, and now your asking me my what is my problem._

 _Yes I am._

Just then Logan, Reaver, Sparrow, and Aries came in to the mausoleum.

 _What are you two doing down here ?_

 _We are paying our respects right Derek._

 _Yes we were._

 _No something is wrong now what is it._

 _Well Logan I was asking Belle what was wrong with her and why she has been acting so different._

 _I haven't been acting different._

 _Belle before I became king we could hardly be separated now when I do get to see you your always by Reaver._

 _Derek when ever you gave Reaver my hand I felt betrayed because for the first time in our lives I couldn't trust you and then you asked me if Me and Reaver could take Merida in as our own I felt like you were just using me for what was better for you and yes I know you had a lot on your plate but the fact that you had spies destroy the contract on my life and not hers you seemed like you don't even care about her._

 _But she isn't my daughter Belle._

 _Yes but when Alex married mother when she was pregnant with us and when Logan was only two after she died he had a choice to leave yet he still stayed and raised us she is you step daughter and you act as if she is nothing to you even if you don't want anything to do with her you could at least destroy the contract on her life its the least you could do._

But before anyone could say anything she left the mausoleum but when they ran after her she was no where to be found. Belle arrived in a place she had never seen before moments later she needed to get away from every one for a while but she didn't know where she was or how to get back. She found a sign that said Oakvale then it dawned on her that she was in wraith marsh so she traveled to Bloodstone where she was able to take ship back to Bowerstone though she had to wait a about an hour because there was no ship to Bowerstone there yet . But about half way back to Bowerstone the ship was attacked by pirates and her and a few others were taken captive and after a week or so they reached Aurora. It was night out in the Auroran desert the pirates had killed the rest of the hostages except for her, but when they tied her to a crumbling old statue she heard them say they were going to sell her to slavers and she started freak out knowing that if she didn't escape that Albion would be doomed. So when they were all asleep she began to wiggle her way out of the ropes though if she wasn't as skinny as she was she probably wouldn't be able to get out. She then started running to the city of Aurora but one of the pirates had caught her trying to escape and was hot on her trail but then she tripped and fell to the ground. The pirate got on top of her and she started to struggle but for some reason she couldn't use her powers and he pinned her down.

 _You do know what happens to girls who don't follow their master orders don't you, looks like we will have to charge extra for_ _making you obedient._

Then the pirate started hitting her. She was able to push his hand back but he started to over power her, but before he could take another strike she heard a gun shot and she looked at his right hand that was now gushing blood.

 _See Logan I told you I don't miss._

 _Oh shut up and come on we have to see if she is alright._

Reaver and Logan hurried down to her and helped her up.

 _My dear are you alright I was worried you'd left for good._

 _Yes I'm fine if you consider fine as being beaten by a pirate and almost getting sold off to another human as a servant._

 _I'm just glad your alright little sister now come on Mom and Dad are waiting in the city of Aurora._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable. When I

* * *

Five months pass and Belle is scrambling to get the guest list made up and who in her family is doing what and having to deal with Sparrow and Logan questioning Reaver about his feelings toward Belle isn't helping her. Though she did know the color scheme, the brides maid, and she knew that Merida was going to be the flower girl and she had to take her to her dress fitting that afternoon.

 _Alright Merida are you ready to go get your dress fitted ?_

 _Yes mommy._

 _Alright lets go Barry is waiting outside for us._

As Belle and Merida walked to the carriage she had to keep an eye out for Lucien. Though he hadn't tried to attack Belle or her family since the day she resurrected Sparrow she had a bad feeling that something was going to go down that day. When Belle and Merida got to the tailor Merida was very excited.

 _Alright My Lady I have two dresses for you to choose from that would match the color scheme perfectly and here they are._

The first dress was a white dress with long sleeves and red roses dotting its skirt and a big red rose in the center of its top. The second dress was a red dress with straps instead of sleeves and it had white streaks down it from its top to the bottom of it skirt till the white hit a white band around the bottom.

 _Ok Merida which one do you like better?_

 _I like the first one better mommy ._

 _Alright we will try the first one ._

 _An excellent choice My lady._

 _Alright Merida go try it on._

After a few minutes Merida came out and the dress was a perfect fit.

 _Oh my goodness Merida you look beautiful. We'll take it._

As Belle got the dress and got Merida into the carriage she sensed something. Then someone screamed and guns fired an avalanche of Lucien men grab Belle and forced her to the ground ripping the amulet off her neck and as one was about to sink his blade into her neck Merida jumps out and gets on top of him and starts hitting him. He the grabbed her and threw her on to the ground. Just then Derek, Aries, and Reaver come running down but he already had his blade coming down on Merida but they never heard her scream. As they got closer they saw Belle's hand was dripping blood at a rapid rate and all of Lucien soldiers were unconscious except for the one Belle was facing down. Her eyes were red with hate and anger but before she could do anything Reaver was behind her taking the sword from her hand as the guard that were remaining took Lucien's men to the castle's dungeon to await there trial while the royal family, Reaver, Benn, Hammer and Merida were seeing how deep and how bad the wound was. They were able to find her amulet and once she put it on it healed with no scar.

 _Well I think we should start looking for Lucien before he strike again what happen in time square was to close._

 _Well Reaver we can't kill him yet and even if we did find him he would be gone before we got there._

 _Your sister and your niece were almost killed we can't just stand around while Lucien is trying to kill you all._

 _Hammer has a point we may not be able to kill him yet but we can still capture him._

 _Yes we me and Belle can keep him locked up in a magical barrier._

 _Then its settled I shall have soldiers searching Albion for him._

 _But Derek that will take a big chunk out of the treasury._

 _Don't worry Mr. Finn I shall pay for it the faster we get him into a prison the faster I will know Belle and Merida are safe._

 _All right I want you all to stay here at least then I will know my family is safe._

 _Thank you Derek._

 _There is no need to thank me Belle._

 _Speaking of staying safe come on Belle we need you to train some more come on._

They went to their usual spot in Driftwood and they began making barriers out of anger and hate. It was about eight when they got back and Merida was already in bed fast a sleep she went up to her room and found Reaver sitting on the bed thinking. When she entered she closed the door behind her and went and sat down next to him.

 _What's wrong?_

 _I was just thinking about what happened today. You and Merida were almost killed and I wasn't there to help you._

 _Its alright we are safe and once we are able to kill Lucien I promise you he will pay._

 _What ever happens my dear I will stay by your side till Avo takes us._

 _Good now I'm going to get an early night I have to get my brides maids dresses tomorrow._

 _Alright I will be back in a bit._

Reaver walked toward the war room to talk to Derek and Sparrow about Lucien but saw Aries and Logan out on the on of the castle balconies.

 _Hello you two._

 _Hey Reaver how are you?_

 _Worried about your sister but fine_

 _Well that's a surprise._

 _What do you mean Father._

 _I mean you two are finally getting along._

 _Can I ask you to something._

 _What Reaver._

 _If I asked Belle to marry me instead of going on with this as if I had asked do you think she would say yes._

 _Reaver my daughter has defend you over and over again from Logan and Sparrow that is an accomplishment so yes I think she and you have my blessing._

 _You have mine as well Reaver but if you ever hurt her I promise you I will make you life a living nightmare._

 _Thank you both now I must go and talk to Sparrow and Derek._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I have started a new story so I will be switching from this to that and If you want to check it out it is called Despair rises when Hope falls. So as always I hope you enjoy also when a character gets done talking I will put there name at the end of that sentence so that it is easier to tell who is talking but if it makes it harder let me know and I will figure out some other way and if you could please review.

* * *

Sparrow and Derek where in the war room discussing how deadly Belle could have been if she were to have another accident like that again and no one was there to stop her.

"Mother if Belle isn't able to stop herself she could be a danger to herself and countless others." Derek

"Derek your father has it under control and if she was truly a threat he would tell us." Sparrow

"Well I never thought I would here the day when Derek would question his own sister no wonder she is always by me." Reaver had come in and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want shadow?" Sparrow

" I just wanted to talk about Lucien and his little army. Why not just go across Albion with your armies and take them out." Reaver

" Well Reaver if we did they would probably see us coming and leave and come back once we are out of the area." Derek

" Then why not send spies?" Sparrow

"Because we don't have a spymaster." Derek

"Then let Reaver be your spymaster he would be good at it." Sparrow

Aries then entered the war room and closed the door behind him and he had heard what Sparrow had said he was throwing her a look of disappointment.

"No you shouldn't let Reaver be your spymaster if he got himself hurt or in trouble Belle could get upset and put herself, Merida, or any one else around her in serious trouble" Aries

"Well some one has to be Derek's spy master and I would not suggest putting up flyers one of Lucien's goons might see it." Reaver

" I know your worried about Belle powers staying under control but maybe she should be the spymaster she can be a lot more stealthy than she puts off and believe it or not when you were off saying good by to Elise she was planning the whole way out of the sewers and had started planning the way for the revolution." Aries

" And how do you know that?" Derek

"We gods can see into people's memories and even other gods memories." Aries

" Well why don't we see how Belle feels in the morning about it but what about her wedding she still needs to plan that." Sparrow

" Well I could get her an appointment for her dress fitting but she does have her brides maids dress fitting tomorrow ." Reaver

" Alright I will see if Page wants to be our spymaster but I can't promise anything." Derek then left the war room after he said that and Aries did so as well and it was just Sparrow and Reaver left.

" So Sparrow I know you don't think I'm good for Belle but ..." Reaver

" Oh how long did it take you figure that out?" Sparrow

" Look I'm trying to make this work but you keep pushing why what is there to gain if you keep pushing?" Reaver

" Reaver after everything you've done how can I trust you will have earn my trust if you want it." Sparrow then stormed out after saying that and Reaver followed suite wondering how any one could put up with Sparrow.

Then all of a sudden he had a sharp pain in his head but it soon went away he then heard Merida scream he was running to her room and saw that door had the lock broken off he then saw that her room was a disaster and that her window was open and that she was sitting in the corner crying.

"Merida what's wrong?"

" Some man broke into my room and when I screamed mommy came in and started fighting him and when he fled through the window she went after him and told me to stay here and that she would be right back." Merida

Reaver then looked out the window it was an eight foot drop from where Merida's room was and it looked like they had started climbing the roof he was tempted to go after her but Merida need him to just then Derek and the others came running in.

"What happened here?" Derek

" Merida tell Derek and the others exactly what you told me I will be back." Reaver

Reaver the jump on to the roof and started looking and saw some shadows fighting in the distance covered by night. Reaver then started running towards them he was going to stop this man that attacked Merida and who was now attacking Belle no matter what.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters. Since I have not gotten a bad review about how I wrote chapter 22 yet I will keep writing like I was but just a little bit different than so I hope you enjoy as always.

* * *

As Reaver got closer he saw Belle and the attacker he got his dragonstompers out and got closer and Aries was right behind him with his powers ready then he saw who it was.

Aries:"Reaver we have to be careful that's Marcus and with three gods fighting its going to be very chaotic."

Reaver:"Wait that's Marcus?"

Aries:" Yes its bad enough when two gods fight but when you take the a corrupted god and two other gods it will be especially chaotic so stay out of this one Belle doesn't need you to get hurt."

Reaver:" I won't just stand by an let Belle and you take on the corrupted god of death!"

Aries: " If you want to help Belle then stay out of this you'll just distract her then Marcus will see his opening so stay back."

Just then Belle kicked Marcus off the roof and he landed on the ground with a thud. She the walked over to them and they noticed she was in her gear.

Reaver:" I thought you were going to bed".

Belle:" Well I saw some one outside and I thought that it was Lucien deciding to come after me so I got ready for him to attack me but when Merida scream I thought it was one of the assassins so I hurried to her room and found Marcus and follow him out here."

Marcus then came back on to the roof with claws coming out of his hand and feet and his midnight black hair was matted and tangled he had a scar on his nose that looked like a dogs scratch. He ran straight towards them his eyes were glowing red but he jumped over Belle and went straight for Reaver. He knocked him on the ground and had his claws ready to dig into his throat.

Marcus: Hello shadow it looks like your time is up!

But before he could lay one claw on him Belle blasted him with anger and then Aries ran over and tried to cleanse him but he wasn't strong enough. Marcus then pushed him away and went back to Reaver and pulled out a gun but before he could shoot Reaver Belle put up a barrier around him and cleansed him of his corruption but not before he broke the barrier and shot Aries.

Belle: "Father are you alright".

He didn't answer.

Marcus: "What happen?"

Reaver: You were corrupted by a man named Lucien and his armies Belle was able to free you of your corruption but not before you broke her barrier and shot your brother her father.

Reaver and Marcus then looked over and saw Belle trying to resurrect him. Marcus and Reaver walked over to her trying to comfort her.

Marcus: "I'm sorry Belle but once a god is killed they can't be resurrect unless Avo resurrects them."

Belle: I could have stopped you I could have made the barrier stronger or I could have stopped the bullet I could have done something.

Marcus:" No it was my fault but I have an idea if you could resurrect your mother who as been dead for nineteen years and bring back a hero's youth you could probably make him just a regular immortal if you took his power".

Belle: "How would I do that?"

Marcus: focus all of your emotions into will and the focus it on Aries.

Belle did as she was told and then a green beam shot at her. She had absorbed Aries power and then she resurrect him and they went back to the others and told them what happen and now Belle was twice as powerful but if she could give Aries his power no one knew and only time would tell.

Derek: "So now you have the power of two gods and we have Marcus on our side."

Marcus: "Yes but now her powers will be twice as deadly and they will be twice as easy to trigger."

Sparrow: "Is there any way to give Aries his power back."

Aries: "There is one way but it would require another god but the closest one is in Aurora and its the exact god we are fighting."

Marcus: "There is one more that is in Albion."

Aries: "No way we are involving her."

Marcus: " Its the only way to get your powers back."

Belle: "Who is she?"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters.

* * *

Belle saw something in the distance it was a girl with long white hair that went to her knees she had gray eyes that had white streaks in them her nose like Aries. She had skin as white as snow she was beautiful but then she started to fade and she saw everyone else and they were looking at her.

Derek: "Belle are you in there."

Belle: "Yes I'm hear why wouldn't I be."

Marcus: "You saw her didn't you?"

Belle: "Yes and who is she?"

Aries: "Lets just say we have a lot of family member's all gods are related in some way."

Marcus:" Avo is the father of all gods and goddesses, Aries and I are just two of the first of his children he created paradise and this world. While we govern this world he governs the next the woman you saw is one of our sisters Vivienne the goddess of beauty she is apart of the reason why your so beautiful when a new god or goddess is born each god gives the new one a gift that was probably her gift for you but she probably didn't think you would be this beautiful ."

Belle: "But why doesn't my father not want her involved?"

Aries: " Lets just say she doesn't like competition you out match her big time and she would be very hostile towards you."

Marcus:" Aries we have to contact her she is the closest goddess that we can contact that isn't asleep."

Reaver:" What do you mean asleep?"

Aries:" After so many hundred years we gods need to rest so we sleep for a hundred years or so but the next one to be awakened will take twenty eight years to be awakened.

Marcus: "And we don't have much of a choice I'm summoning her."

Marcus then opened a portal and the same woman that Belle saw the same woman she saw just minutes earlier .

Vivienne: "Hello Marcus. Aries. Oh and this must be the new goddess I've heard so much about so tell me my dear why I shouldn't kill you."

Aries:" She is my daughter and you'll have to go through me and every one else here."

Vivienne:" My darling brother your just a regular immortal you can't fight me."

Belle:" That may be true but I took his power and now I'm twice as strong."

Marcus: "And she was already stronger than Aries, you, or me before she took Aries' powers she would annihilate you if you try anything."

Vivienne: " Then why not keep your power".

Belle: "Because the only reason I took his power was to resurrect him!"

Vivienne: " Fine but we have to find the temple of gods if he wants to regain his powers".

Marcus: " That's in Millfields but has been lost for centuries".

Belle: " I'm sure we will find it we have to but I wonder if I can use my powers to restore people's youth and resurrect them maybe I can find its location in Millfields.

She then use her powers on her map and then she saw its location.

Belle:" I know were it is come on."

Logan: "I will stay here will Merida."

Sparrow:" I will too you guys go ahead."

Belle, Reaver, Aries, Marcus, and Vivienne were on their way to the temple but when they got there the temple wasn't there it was no where.

Reaver: My Dear are you sure this is the right place.

Belle: Yes I'm sure.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I Own nothing from Fable or any of it characters.

* * *

Vivienne was giving Reaver looks trying to sway him to come closer to her.

Reaver: "Stop."

Vivienne: "Stop what sweet heart?"

Reaver: "You know exactly what you're doing."

Belle then turned around and gave Vivienne a look of disgust.

Belle: "Vivienne he is taken now back off."

Vivienne: "Alright who does he belong to ?"

Belle then turned around again and started walking towards her, but before she could get anywhere near her the ground gave out under her. Reaver then went to the hole but before he could jump in after her Marcus grabbed him.

Reaver: "Let me go I have to go after her."

Aries: " She will be fine she has the amulet on."

Belle then jumped out of the hole with a look of success on her face.

Belle:" I found the temple it has been buried here for centuries and my dear I told you it was here."

Reaver: "My dear that is my nickname for you."

Vivienne: "So he belongs to you."

Reaver:" No more like she belongs to me ."

Derek:" Her hand belongs to you stop acting like you own her."

Aries:" Enough all of you now how are we going to get down their."

Marcus:" Well Belle can take Reaver down and I can take you and Vivienne can take Derek down."

Reaver:" Alright lets get this over with or can you raise it up out of the ground My dear."

Belle:" I might be able to but it would take a lot of power do you want me to try Marcus."

Marcus:" You could try but I highly doubt you will be able to do it but I also doubted that you could cleanse me of my corruption so you might as well try."

A white aura began to glow from both of her hands and her eyes became a pure white and the ground began to quake and the temple rose out of the ground. It was made of stone and had the symbols of all of the gods and goddesses and ones that haven't been yet born or found.

Marcus:" Maybe I should stop doubting you."

Belle:" Yes you should."

They all went into the temple and into the main chamber. Aries got in the center of the three circles then Marcus stood on the one to the left, Vivienne to the right, and Belle stood on the one that faced the center, Reaver and Derek stood on the side lines. Then Marcus, Vivienne, and Belle began to say phrases that began to illuminate from the walls.

Marcus:" Avo we call upon you."

Vivienne:" To help restore one of your children's power."

Belle:" Take from us what you see fit."

Marcus:" And give his power back."

Vivienne:" What ever you want we shall pay in full."

Belle:" If it takes our blood or our souls we shall obey and pay."

Just the a red light grew from the center and then a green light shot from Belle to Aries and a bright blue light grew and grew till they had almost finished the ritual.

Marcus:" Thank you for your help !"

Vivienne:" Now your child has their power back !"

Belle:" And now we have paid the price !"

The blue light that had filled the center had depleted and Aries power had been restored but now the four gods were on there knees.

Reaver: "Belle are you alright ?"

Marcus: "Don't break the circle otherwise the ritual will be broken and Aries won't be able to get his powers back ever."

Derek then pulled Reaver away and they a white light began to illuminated from Belle's circle, then a black light from Marcus, and a bright pink from Vivienne's. and then a bright purple from the inside the one Aries was in and the ritual was complete. When the ritual was done they started to look around.

Reaver: "Maybe I should have this rebuilt on stable ground so it doesn't fall into the ground and future gods can do the same thing you did if something like this ever happens again."

Belle: "You would do that ?"

Reaver: "If you wanted me to I would and I'm sure your _other_ family would approve of it greatly."

Belle: "My father already approves of you and I think Derek might a little and Logan might becoming around. Oh I don't know since Lucien has returned everything seems to get worst or as soon things seem to get better they get worst I mean I almost killed some one right in front of Merida."

Reaver: "You've just been stressed."

Belle: " No just being stressed is you taking a couple of drinks of wine but almost killing some one that isn't stress that is anger and hate at its source. I just don't know how you or any one in my family are able to put up with me."

Reaver:" They do because they care about you just like I do."

Belle:" I care about you and them too but what if I hurt some one because I can't control it what if I hurt Merida or you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. "

Reaver:" You won't lose control not if I can help it."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or it characters. I hope you enjoy and if you could please review.

* * *

Vivienne:" Well darling why don't you come with me I can make you immortal."

Reaver:" I'm a member of the shadow court I don't need your immortality and even if I did want regular immortality I would ask my bride and stay with her and not with you."

Vivienne:" Oh that's to bad if you were mine I wouldn't let any other woman touch you."

Belle:" I thought I told you to back off."

Vivienne:" What's wrong my dear are you getting jealous."

Belle:" You know exactly what your doing now stop before I make you."

Vivienne:" Well I guess I should go but Mr. Reaver if you every change your mind just find the beauty stone that's located in the misspeak mountains and I shall come."

She then opened a portal and she was gone. They all started the way back to Bowerstone castle and the sun was rising but little did they know they were being watched by Lucien. He then jumped out of the shadows this time he was using the forbidden arts to attack them.

Lucien: "So Derek you put a bounty out for me do you really thought you could stop me from killing you and your sister."

Reaver:" You won't lay a finger on Belle as long as I'm here."

Lucien:" Yes I know that's why I came prepared."

Lucien then snapped his fingers and Reaver was gone. Belle then blasted him and he fell to the ground on his stomach Belle then went over and grab him by his hair and slammed his face into the ground.

Belle:" Were did you send him?!"

Lucien:" Do you think I will ever tell you."

Lucien gave a little laugh but she did it again and when she asked again he still wouldn't answer and she did again and again till Aries and Marcus had to stop her she then put a barrier around him so he wouldn't escape. Then once they got to the Bowerstone Castle's dungeon Belle, Aries, and Marcus created a magical prison that could only be open by them. When they got back up to the main levels Merida came running up to Belle with Sparrow and Logan right behind her.

Merida: "Mommy your back! Where's daddy?"

Belle:" I don't know Merida the man who knows won't tell us and no matter how hard we try to get him to talk he won't."

Merida:" You mean he's not coming back."

Merida then started crying and Belle got to her knees and tried to comfort her.

Belle: "Merida I don't care how long it takes but I promise you I will find your father or I will die trying."

Merida:" Where is the man that took daddy away?"

Marcus:" Don't worry Merida he is in a prison that he can never escape from with out us letting him go."

Merida:" I want my daddy back."

Belle:" Merida I'm sorry and I'm going to look right know."

Belle then focused her power on her map to find Reaver. His location was in misspeak valley.

Belle:" He is in misspeak we have no time to waste lets go."

Marcus:" I will go with her."

Aries: "I stay here to make sure the barrier will stay up."

Merida:" I want to go."

Belle:" No Merida you must stay here where its safe."

Merida:" All right."

Logan:" Me, Mom, and Derek will stay and watch Merida."

But as Belle and Marcus were packing to leave for Misspeak Merida got in to Belle's bag and she hid under all of the extra clothes Belle had packed for her and Reaver. When they got into Bowerstone they ran into some one they had not expected to encounter.

Elliot:" Belle how have you been and who is this ?"

Belle: "This is my uncle Marcus but Elliot we really have to leave now."

Elliot: "But can't we talk a bit."

Belle: "I thought Reaver made it clear you weren't suppose to talk to me."

She then went around Elliot and Marcus followed.

Belle: "Do just want me to transport us to Misspeak so we don't have to deal with stuff like that."

Marcus: "That is a good idea if we walk there we will have little time to find Reaver."

Belle transported them to the sanctuary and then transported them to Misspeak and then Belle started to notice her bag was really heavy.

Belle: "What is up with my bag I only packed clothes and some rations."

Marcus:" Are you sure that's all you have in there?"

Belle: "Yes I'm sure let me check."

Belle then found Merida who was trying to hide from her.

Belle:" Merida what did you do."

Merida: "I got into your bag so I could come with you to find daddy."

Belle: Do you realize what you have done everyone is probably thinking you ran off and you didn't even get in the right clothes before we left or even brought any you'll freeze to death!

Marcus: "Don't worry I thought this might happen so I packed this."

Marcus the pulled out a little girls coat and snow boots.

Belle: "Thank you Marcus but as soon as we get back to Bowerstone you will be in big trouble do you hear me Merida."

Merida:" Yes mommy ."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable and I'm going to start writing in Belle's point of view and since I am writing in her point of view I will be switching to how I used to write for Belle but I will keep the rest of it the same and if you can please review. Also I want to say thanks to one of my friends who designed Belle's wedding dress and all credit goes to her for it.

* * *

Merida, I and Marcus had looked all over Misspeak valley and yet there were no signs of Reaver any where. We even looked near Vivienne's beauty stone he wasn't there either.

Merida: "Mommy I am hungry."

"Here have an apple that should hold you off till we find you father."

Marcus:"Belle we should get some rest and we will pick back up in the morning."

" But what if Reaver is out there and needs help I mean we have to keep looking and help him."

Marcus: "You'll be no use to him Belle if you don't get your rest."

" Fine we will rest a bit but first thing tomorrow morning we will start looking for him."

We then got some fire wood to start a fire and I cooked us all a little meal to hold us off till morning and I took the first watch. Merida put her head on my lap and started to cry and said.

Merida: " I hope we find daddy alive."

"Merida we will find him alive."

Merida: "But what if we don't?"

"Please don't ask me that question."

I knew I could resurrect him but my fear was interfering with my emotions and my will to remain strong but I had to for her. Just then we heard foot steps coming from the darkness. We then saw who it was and Merida got up and started running to him.

Merida:"Daddy!"

Reaver: "Hey sweet heart."

Marcus: "We looked all over misspeak for you and it turns out you found us."

Reaver: "Yep that's a weird coincidence Marcus but why is Merida out here?"

" She is out here because she snuck into my pack when I told her to stay at the castle with her uncles and grandparents. I have already told her she is in big trouble when we get back."

Just then a huge gust of wind and snow blew out our fire and it started to get very cold. I transported us to the sanctuary and then to Bowerstone castle were it was raining. I kept insisting Reaver go to the doctors to see if he was sick from being in to cold so long finally after so many attempts he finally went to get me to stop nagging at him. I had to reschedule the dress fitting for my brides maids dress fitting for noon and Reaver had scheduled my dress fitting at the castle at one o' clock. Page, Abigail and I met up at town square and went straight to the tailor who had two dresses to choose from one was a dress that had a skirt that went down to their knees. Its out line was a red sparkling dress with long sleeves and it was a see through that had a white under dress for it which had straps and the second one was strapless and sleeveless. It was went down to their feet and it was a white dress with a red skirt. It also had a white sash.

"Which one do you think is better Page and Abigail."

Page: "Personally I like the second one but I also like to be a little practical."

Abigail:" I like the second one too."

" Then it settled we will take the second one."

As we left I asked Abigail and Page if they wanted to help me with my dress I told them I already knew what it looked like and I just needed to meet some one to get it fitted and trimmed and the veil ready and all that and they agreed. Once we all got to the castle the royal tailor had been waiting for us and once I got my dress on the real work had begun Reaver had designed the dress. The dress had long sleeves which had lace at the bottom of them that was about two inches from the wrist and the dress its self was a white sparkling color that had a sash of all three skills colors on it and lace on at its bottom and it had a choker with the three skills and it had the guild seal on the choker. After the I got the dress on it went all the way to my feet and once the veil was on it went past the platform and about two feet from the platform and Abigail and Page were speechless.

Page: "You look like you came straight out of a fairy tale."

" Thanks Page I feel like I came out of one too."

Just then Logan and Derek came in and when they saw me they were awestruck.

Derek:" Belle your absolutely beautiful."

Logan:" Yea little sister you look like a true goddess of light now."

" Thank you Logan and Derek."

Abigail: " Well we should probably leave so you can get undressed."

They all left and as I was taking off my veil and putting up when Reaver came in and he was speechless. I saw him through the mirror that was surrounding the platform.

"You know Reaver its bad luck to see too much of the bride in her dress before the wedding."

Reaver:" Oh my dear bad luck has never affected me".

Reaver the helped me down from the platform and gave me a kiss. I blushed a little but then something came to my mind and it sounded as though I didn't want to go through with the wedding yet but I did want to.

"Reaver I think we should postpone the wedding till we defeated Lucien I mean what if he breaks out of his prison and someone gets hurt."

Reaver: "Belle my dear Marcus and Aries have him locked up like a mouse in a trap. Every one will be fine I promise."

" You don't know that I mean what if Lucien finds some way out with the forbidden arts I'm just saying it will make me feel better if we waited till he is defeated."

Reaver:" Belle if I didn't know better it sounds like you don't want to go through with this whole thing."

"I do its just I worry for every one in my life especially my family."

Reaver:" Yes and me and Merida aren't in that family are we."

He then started to head for the door but before he could grab the handle to leave I grabbed his hand.

"Reaver you and Merida are in my family if you hadn't come and told your proposition to my brother then I would probably be with Elliot hearing him say how sorry he was for everything that happened. You saved me from that life and I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for you so if you still think I don't consider you or Merida apart of my family you are very wrong."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or it characters Or temporary home by Carrie Underwood . In the last chapter I told it from Belle's point of view and I will keep doing that so when she does talk her name will **NOT** be displayed as the other characters names are.

* * *

Reaver left me to get undressed and back into my practical suite I hated it when he acted like I didn't care. What do I have to do to make him understand I care about him and Merida like my family. I was tried of it but if I bring it up any further he is liable to become distant again. Oh well I'll drop it for now, I got into my practical suite and went into the garden and found Merida sitting on one of the benches.

"What are you doing out here"?

Merida:" I thought I would come sit out here and wait for daddy to stop being upset."

"That would probably be my fault I'm sorry Merida."

Merida:" Its all right I just hope he stops being upset and becomes happy soon."

She then yawn and put her head on my lap like she always did when she was tired.

"Well Merida I think its time for you to take a nap."

Merida: "Alright."

I picked her up and carried her to her room like I did when she was littler but unlike usual she didn't fight me she was very tired she seem a little drained to which isn't surprising the past two days have been a little exciting. I got her into bed and tucked her in but before I closed the door she asked me to sing her a lullaby. I agreed and went and sat by her bed and started to sing.

" A Little boy, six years old. A little too used to bein' alone, another new with mom and dad another school, Another house that'll never be home. When people ask him how he likes this place, He looks up and says with a smile upon his face..."

She was asleep after the first verse so I got up and left the room and closed the door behind me I saw Derek coming down the hall he looked frustrated.

"Derek what's wrong?"

Derek:" Well Aries seems to think that your fiancé is angry at you and they started fighting about mother and you and the past in the throne room so you might want to go down there and help stop it.

"Where is mother?"

Derek:" She and Logan had to get some things from Bowerstone and they won't be back for at least an other hour ."

He then turned around and left me alone as I started my way to the throne room. The doors were closed but instead of going in I put my ear to the door and I heard them shouting at each other about the my betrothal to Reaver.

Aries: "The only reason you even proposed this whole arrangement is because you couldn't have Sparrow so you thought my daughter would be the next best thing!"

Reaver: " Aries if that were true I would have already gone after Sparrow I mean Belle as already resurrected her and besides she is more Alex's daughter then yours, you just showed up in her life five months ago !"

Aries:" How dare you! The only reason you haven't gone after Sparrow is because you know she doesn't want anything to do with you. She hates you and as soon as Belle realizes you are just a no good thief she will hate you too!"

I couldn't take it any more I was tired of my family accusing him of not loving me so I opened the door and walked right up in front of my father and slapped him across the face and grabbed Reaver and took him out of the throne room and to my room and closed the door and locked it. I then pushed him onto the bed and started pacing.

"I can't believe you fought with my father after everything that has happened between you two and after what you've seen what we can become if we are angry enough are you not thinking with your head or what are you doing."

Reaver:" First of are you not thinking I mean slapping your father and then grabbing me like that and taking me straight to your room."

"Uh"

I unlocked my door and went running out of my room and went to the sanctuary and then to Millfields. I need to get away from every one for a while so I went back to the temple of the gods it was the only place I could think of that they wouldn't search for a while. I meditated in there for a while feeling calm and relaxed I went back to the castle on foot when I arrived I found them all fighting and Merida playing with her toys she was the first to see me . I think if she hadn't seen me I could have probably sneaked past them till I wanted to stop them.

Merida: "Mommy !"

She ran over and gave me a hug and a look of relief began to spread on both my father and Marcus' face. Derek then walked over to me and gave me a hug too.

Derek:" Belle I'm sorry for everything I have asked you to do in the past year but I have one last question for you."

"What is it Derek?"

Derek:" Will you be my spymaster?"


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters.

* * *

"Derek what do you mean?"

Derek: "I'm asking you if you want to be my spymaster"

Aries:" Derek I thought we all agreed that she won't become your spymaster."

Derek:" No you and Marcus agreed on it I didn't you, and you are the one who suggested her in the first place."

Sparrow:" If Aries thinks she won't be able to handle it..."

" Oh I see that's why I can't be his spymaster you think I can't handle it why did I even bother coming back ."

I left them all to fight at with each other I was so tired of every one thinking I couldn't handle my power especially after everything I had done. I found my self in the castle dungeon facing Lucien.

Lucien:" Let me guess they don't think you can handle anything important like being Derek's spymaster?"

"How did you know?"

Lucien:" I can see it and I heard them fighting over it before you came down here but lets make a deal you and me.

" What is it you want that you think I could give you."

Lucien:" You know I could help you show them that you can handle your emotions if you just let me out."

"So that's your deal and then as soon as I let you out you kill me you must think I'm a fool to propose that kind of deal. You will stay in there till the darkness is defeated and its time for you to die."

I left him to wallow in his failed attempt of trying to escape and possible kill me when I got out of the dungeon they had left to fight in the war room which was good. Merida had gone back to playing with her toys and I could hear Reaver and my mother shouting at each other.

Merida:" Mommy why does grandma hate daddy so much?"

" I don't know Merida but why don't you play with your toys in your room so you don't have to hear them yelling at each other."

Merida:" Ok but will you come with me?"

"Sure."

Merida got her toys and I followed her to her room I was going to have to watch her but I could get to plan out my wedding more and since I now had more time to plan it I wouldn't have to rush my planning. About an hour passed and none of them had come out of the war room I had got the guest list planned out and I figure out that Derek would walk me down the isle and that Logan would be the ring bearer. Then I looked up at the clock it was half past eight.

"Merida its time for bed."

Merida:" Can I stay up a little bit longer please."

" Ok fine five more minutes"

Merida:" Thank you mommy"

Five minutes passed and Merida got into bed with out me having to tell her. I tucked her in and wished her good night got my things and blew out the candles and closed the door. I went to my room and put my plans on my desk and thought on Derek's question. If I did become his spymaster me, Merida, and Reaver would have to spend most of our time at the castle and I would be putting them in danger as well as myself. But if I did choose I could help defend Albion better from any danger but then again the danger for my family.

"Oh why does choosing have to be so hard."

After a half an hour passed I finally decided I wouldn't accept this one but if Derek ever needed help choosing where to send spies or when to send them I would be there. I went down stairs to see if they were still fighting but the war room was silent I looked through the key hole and no one was standing up. I opened the door and found every one had collapsed onto the floor they were all breathing and there was no signs of a break in or any injuries so I ran to check up on Merida she was fast asleep no signs of a break in or injuries either. It then hit me Lucien I closed the door and ran to the dungeon and found Lucien sitting on the ground with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"What did you do?!"

Lucien:" I just put a simple sleep spell on them and the only way to wake them up is to let me out."

"Even if I wanted too I can't unless Aries and Marcus are awake they are the ones who helped create your prison I can't open it with out them."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or characters. Sorry I forgot to say this in the last chapter since Reaver is a Member of the shadow court and since he was considered the thief in fable 2 betrayed Sparrow and Aries and almost got them killed in fable 2 Sparrow as just learned to hate him and what he pulled to get her belle's hand in marriage she hates him even more.

* * *

Lucien then summoned Aries and Marcus and then he had them wake up.

Aries:" What happened?"

"Lucien put you guys under a sleep spell and the only way to wake the rest of them up is to let him go but I think I can wake them up with my powers."

Lucien:" You won't be able to your not strong enough to do so and even if you are able to the effects of the spell will bounce on to you and with as many people in the castle that were effected by this spell you won't wake up from it unless I allow it or you will die god or no."

"I will take that chance."

Me, Marcus and Aries went to the war room and I began to focus on my goal on waking up every one in the castle hopefully they will all understand what I'm doing I'm doing it for them and Albion.

Marcus:" Belle I can decide when mortals die and live and since you are half mortal I might be able to decide your fate if you should fall but if I can't and you do fall you must fight it and come back to this world don't go into the next or you won't be able to come back since me, Vivienne and Aries can't resurrect any one."

"Alright if I fall I will see you all later and also try to keep order while I'm gone hopefully I will see all of you soon."

I then saw a flash of light and every one started to wake but I started to fall Aries and Marcus were able to catch me but everything black and I woke up in the castle but no one was there. I was in a the same white dress I had appeared in when Aries gave me my amulet and I put it on. I checked every room no one was there I then went into the garden and saw a white light and then I saw all my friends and loved ones then I heard the Crawler.

Crawler: You may be a goddess of light but the Darkness and the children will over power you and your kingdom and when you need him most the shadow will join us and fight along side us.

"Be gone Crawler the light will over power you!"

I then shot a white beam at the Crawler's direction and I heard a shrieking noise and then the castle and the garden started to diminish in to nothing till I woke up in my bed. Merida was on the one of couches in my room fast asleep it looked like she had cried herself to sleep. I got up out of bed and I was in still in my practical suite and just the one of the castle maids came in and saw me awake.

Maid:" mam your awake your family will want to see you."

"How long have I been asleep and where are they?"

Maid:" You've only been asleep for two hours and they are in the throne room my lady."

She then got some of me and Reaver's clothes and left the room, and I got a small blanket about Merida's size and covered her up. It was now eleven O' clock at night and I was now making my way to the throne room and I heard them arguing with each other but for the most part the were calm.

Benn:" She will wake up I mean she survived the bullet."

Walter:" I'm not doubting my own student but that was just one bullet Benn she took the spells off every one in the castle and Lucien said that the spell would bounce onto her, and she could never wake up."

Reaver:" We can't just leave her there what if Walter is right and she never wakes up !"

Derek:" Then we go and agree to Lucien's deal."

Sparrow:" No once he is released he will try to kill us all."

Page:" I know its hard for you, Walter, and Reaver to accept Derek but your mother is right."

Marcus:" I can't decide her fate but I told her what she has to do and if we let Lucien go who is it to say that he will keep his word and try to kill her instead of lifting the spell. Me, Aries, and Vivienne can't resurrect any one let alone a god Belle is the only one who can that's awake."

I opened the door and walked in they every one looked at me in astonishment except for Marcus and Aries.

"You really think I would leave you all alone to face the darkness."

Derek:" We thought you would never wake up."

"Well its alright I'm awake now and good job keeping order you two."

Sparrow:" What do you mean good job keeping order you two."

Aries:" Before she lifted the spell she asked us to keep order which by that she meant to keep you all from hurting each other or did you mean something else when you said that?"

"No you got that right father."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or it characters I also haven't said it in the last few chapters but I hope you enjoy as always.

* * *

I was outside Lucien cell Aries and Marcus were going to have to break the prison and make a new that was magic proof so he couldn't pull what he had just pulled. As soon as the prison was down I put him in a orb that was magic proof until they had the new prison up and I let him out of it and we left the dungeon. A lot of the staff had gone to bed and every one else had gone home and did the same. When I got to my room I saw me and Reaver's bags were packed it seemed Reaver was tired of staying with my family and wanted to go back to his mansion. He was on the bed asleep and Merida wasn't on the couch he had took her to bed. I got into my pajamas and into bed I fell asleep with in minutes it seemed I was more tired then I thought. I woke up and found Reaver had gotten dress and was waiting for me to wake up.

"What are you doing?"

Reaver:" Waiting for you and Merida to get ready to go were are leaving once you and her get dressed."

"Well then I better get dressed and say my goodbyes."

He turned around so I could get dressed and once I did he turned around and we heard a knock at the door and he opened it and Barry came in and picked up the bags and left.

"Well you were serious about leaving as soon as we got dress."

Reaver:" Of course I was serious now I better go wake Merida up and you better go say goodbye to _your_ family."

He then left me in alone I still couldn't believe that he was still upset about yesterday was it not enough for me to save every one from sleeping through there whole lives. I found Derek, Sparrow, Logan, and Aries waiting for me at the door I then saw Reaver and Merida in the carriage. I hurried up and said my goodbyes and got in the carriage. Merida was staring out her window and Reaver was looking out his window as soon as I shut the door Barry started the journey to Millfields. When we all got back to Reaver's mansion he was the first one out of the carriage and inside the mansion.

Merida:" Are you alright mommy?"

" Of course I am why wouldn't I be."

Merida:" Daddy said you might not wake up and I was really scared."

" Oh Merida don't worry about me you just worry about you I will be fine I promise."

Merida:" Ok but I think I will go back to bed I'm really tired.

"I bet."

It was six a' clock in the morning when we got to the mansion and Reaver woke Merida up at five thirty. I thought he could have at least waited till she woke up on her own especially after last night. I found Reaver in his study reading some of his factory reports.

" What were you thinking telling Merida I might not wake up."

Reaver:" I wasn't going to tell her a lie."

" She is only four Reaver how would you have taken that if you were her age."

Reaver:" You aren't her real mother."

" Well I am going to be her step mother and you haven't stopped her from calling me her mom."

Reaver:" Well you aren't she is my responsibility she is my daughter and even when you are her step mother she won't be your responsibility."

I then got a strong smelled of alcohol and I knew he had been drinking.

" You've been drinking haven't you."

Reaver:" What's it to you this is my house and its my rules."

"Fine but when your sober enough to tell right from wrong you come find me and I will take this you don't need any more of it."

I grabbed the bottle and left the study and put it up in one of the cabinets and gave Barry strict instructions not to let Reaver have any more I then went to the library to read. I read a book about Hollow men and Hobbies about two hours past finally Merida came down and I got her some breakfast I didn't care what Reaver said till I know he is sober and he knows what he is saying. After she got done eating I read her a book another hour passed finally Barry came in and told me that Reaver wanted to see me outside I went outside to find Reaver outside the gates.

Reaver:" Good after what happened I thought you wouldn't want to go any where with me after what I said."

"You remember it then?"

Reaver: "Yes I'm sorry your just as much as Merida's mother as I am her father.

" Your forgiven now where are we going?"

Reaver:" Its a surprise here put this on I will guide you and keep you safe I promise."

I put on the blind fold and he grabbed my hand and we were off to his little suprise.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer :I own nothing from fable or its characters

* * *

It took a little bit for us to get there it wasn't long enough to go by carriage but long enough to run into some thugs. Reaver fought most of them off but I was able to get a few. I may have been blind folded but I was still able to get a few if they were in front of me I have learned to do as my father does, getting rid of enemies by snapping your finger. He says all I have to learn now is to teleport and I will have learned the basics. When we finally stopped and there was no thugs around he took of my blind fold. It was the temple of the gods he had moved it and made it look like it just have been built.

Reaver:" I had Marcus and Aries move while you had the dress fittings going on. Would you like to see the inside?"

"Yes ."

He had his hand out to me and I allowed him to grab mine and we went inside. The marble floor and walls had been polished and cleaned they looked as they would have when the temple was first built. The main chamber's design had been repainted and the old furnishings had been replaced as well as a few rooms having new furnishings such as beds and desks. After the tour was done I gave Reaver a hug and he gave one back when I let go his face was a bright pink.

"I didn't know men blushed."

Reaver:" I'm not blushing I'm just a little hot."

" Sure you are."

Reaver:" Aries and Marcus said they wanted to teach new gods here they also said that some strong enough heroes of will could learn some of their powers."

"What else did they say?"

Reaver: " They said that you could be a great teacher to."

"Do you think I can be one?"

He then gave me a look of shock as if I could dare think I couldn't and said.

Reaver:" No I don't think I know you would be an excellent teacher."

He then grabbed my hand and started to spin me around till I was on my heels and close to the ground and he gave me a quick kiss and pulled me back up. We the realized Barry had been alone with Merida and had no protection besides my sword and gun so we started to head back to the mansion. I also realized Reaver had a little spring in his step and I could decide if was because he got away with that kiss or because of that he got away with that little dance with out any one but me knowing but I wouldn't be the one to ruin he mood so I just let him be. When we got back Merida was busy reading a book I had read to her in the past and Barry was preparing lunch Reaver had all so went to his study and I went back outside to enjoy the lakes view it was a solid blue like it always was and I could see the fish swimming in it. It was always so beautiful then I saw one of my memories it was a cold winter day and Alex had brought us to the lake to go ice skating me and Derek were twelve and Logan was fourteen. There was one thin spot in the middle of the lake and I went there and fell in and Alex went in after me that was the day he died and it was all my fault. For being the goddess of light I have had a lot of people die for me or had people risk their life for me and it was just now that I realized it maybe that was the reason I was given the power to heal and resurrect people.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or it characters. Alright this chapter does have a little bit of weirdness and what I think is a little funny but in the beginning it kind of focusing on Belle's weight because she is very skinny and it looks like she doesn't eat much but she does and she has enough weight for her bones not to be seen .

* * *

I went back into the mansion after I heard Barry calling me and when I got inside I realized I had been out there for and hour thinking about the past and reliving it. Barry had finished lunch and Merida and Reaver had already ate.

Barry:" Miss Belle its time to eat.'

"I'm not hungry Barry."

Barry then got a plate and put my lunch on it.

Barry:" I'm sorry miss Belle but you are not leaving the table till you eat.'

" Well Barry I'm not going any where near the table because I'm not eating."

Barry then grabbed me and made me sit down at one of the chairs and started putting food in my mouth finally it was gone and I went to the bath room for a bath. I had my gear ready and out I needed to fight something after my bath I needed to clear my mind. I felt around my neck and I felt the mark on my neck so I did the same thing I did when I first felt this mark but when I looked at it was a sun instead of a croissant moon but it didn't fade away as I touched it stayed I would ask Aries or Marcus about it next time I talked to them. I put my hair down and got my sword and gun and left a note for Reaver about what I was doing and when I would come back and left the mansion. It took me a while to find some where to explore but I finally found one of the caves me and my brother had cleared out that was infested with Hobbes, but now it was infested with mercenaries. I cleared it them out no problem it was what I found inside the cave that was the problem. It was a white crystal orb I remembered that Aries said that each god got one of these orbs and that if it were in the wrong hands could be extremely dangerous and could destroy cities. I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around the orb and went straight to Bowerstone castle Aries and Marcus needed to see this. Once I got there Aries and Marcus sensed the orb and took me outside and told me to keep it hidden and safe. I then went to the sanctuary and had Jasper put it in the sanctuary's treasure and instructed him not to touch or let any one else touch I then went back to Millfields and found a troop of Lucien's soldiers waiting for me. Each of them heavily armed as if they where taking on fifteen trolls at once I then snapped my fingers and they were on the ground unconscious I then summoned some rope and tided them to a tree with a note on one of the men's forehead and left. This was getting old it seemed every where I went Lucien's men were right behind me I couldn't wait till the darkness was defeated and I could end this whole mess. I got to the mansion about a minute behind the time I said I would be back the sun was setting and Merida was playing outside with some friends. It was almost perfect except for the fact I had to look out the window constantly to make sure none of Lucien's goons came near the mansion I doubt they would do it if Reaver was around but I was taught at a young age always to expect the unexpected .

Barry:" Miss Belle did you just get back?"

"Yes why?"

Barry:" Mastew Weavew got your note but when he heard Lucien escaped..."

"Wait Lucien escaped how?!"

Barry:" I don't know madam mastew Weavew wouldn't say."

" Get Merida inside and lock the door. That's an Order"

I then gave him one of my spare guns and some ammunition.

"If any one that you don't know comes and tries to break in use this. Don't let any one in if it isn't Reaver or me and make sure its us and not Lucien just ask us the things we fought when me, Derek, and Page came in here for the masquerade party that Reaver threw during the revolution."

I then left the mansion and as I left I saw Barry getting Merida inside and her friends leaving and when they were past the gates I put a barrier around the property to stop any one from entering till I took it down I hoped it was enough and Barry didn't have to use it but it never hurt to be prepared.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters and as always I hope you enjoy.

Author's note: When you see Reaver(2) its Lucien but Belle doesn't know that but its just a heads up for this chapter.

* * *

I made my way around Millfields with my guns out and went to the temple of the gods I heard fighting inside and as I enter I saw two Reavers and Aries, Marcus, Sparrow, Logan, and Derek trying to pull them apart and find out who was who. Lucien had perfected his Reaver disguise he now looked like Reaver with every feature. They were the first two to see me because they stopped fighting and so did everyone else and all or a sudden chains sprang out of the walls and chained every one except the Reavers and me.

Reaver:" What are you waiting for shoot Lucien!"

"How do I know which one of you is the real Reaver?"

Reaver(2):" Yes Lucien how would she know I mean you did choose an excellent disguise and you perfected it how would anyone be able to tell us apart?"

" Alright I know how to determine which is which I will ask three questions and the one who gets all of them right is the real Reaver now both of you stand on one of the plates for the gods and I shall begin asking the questions."

The Reaver on the left stood on the one closest to the left and the other stood on the one to the right.

" Alright first question what was the first thing you had me, Derek, and Page fight at your masquerade party?"

Reaver(2):" Easy Hobbes."

" Correct. Second question who came along with me to find the real Reaver in Misspeak?"

Reaver(2)"It was Marcus and Merida sneaked into your pack."

" Correct again. Final question what was the name of the guild who attacked and killed the queen and the princess."

Reaver(2):" The Dawn of blood."

"Correct I guess you weren't prepared for me to find out which Reaver was the real Reaver were you Lucien."

Reaver(2):" You did an excellent job my sweet temptress

The Reaver on the right plate joined me but as I pointed my gun at the one on the left I then put my hand on the one right next to me chest and he went flying and landed on the wall with a thud I then pointed at him and he started to return to who he really was.

"First of all the real Reaver would have already shot the fake one by now instead of letting me do it. Secondly Reaver never calls me his sweet temptress. Thirdly the princess never died, and fourthly the real one would have already grabbed me and kiss me if my family was here or not."

But before I could shoot him he used his magic on me and I went somewhere else. I was in a kingdom of light and everything was covered in white as I walked up to the palace I saw Alex he was in his kingly robes. I then heard Jasper's voice come through my guild seal.

Jasper:" Madam are you alright are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine I'm somewhere safe for now I will keep in touch with you I see some one familiar ."

I put my guild seal in my pocket and started walking up to Alex, but as I neared I saw guards bow to my presence.

"Alex is that you?"

Alex:" Hello Belle welcome to your kingdom of light."

"What do you mean my kingdom of light?"

Alex:" I thought Aries or Marcus would have told you by now but each god or goddess it given a domain which they can rule from if they are tired of the mortal world or they wish to sleep. This is your domain the kingdom of light a lot of people are sent here when they die for you to rule over, this is what most think paradise is like but you aren't dead when Lucien casted his magic on you he sent you here instead."

" Alright but how do I get back to the mortal world."

Alex:" You can go back to the mortal world from that tower over there but first you must rest."

Before I could fight him or the guards off they grabbed me and put me to sleep. But as I was drifting off I heard Jasper's voice coming through my guild seal and then I heard Alex say I would never would leave my kingdom of light again.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or any of its characters.

Author's note: Ok this chapter is going to be a little confusing because the first part of the chapter I will be doing a narrative point of view and I will be switching back to Belle's point of view in the second part so bare with me everyone and if I leave out a gap or do anything that doesn't look right just let me know and I will fix It up in a jiffy but there has been only a few times that has happened and I believe that was because it didn't save anything but that is no excuse. So sorry again if I leave out anything out and I hope you enjoy as always

* * *

Reaver ran over to Lucien and put his dragonstompers up to Lucien's head his fingers on the triggers.

Reaver: "Where did you send her and you better answer correctly because unlike Belle I won't hurt you I will kill you."

Aries:" Reaver me and Marcus know where she is just don't kill him ."

Reaver:" Where is she Aries?"

Marcus:" Each god has their own little paradise where they can rule and sleep he sent her there but getting to her won't be easy."

Reaver:" You know how to get to her then."

Aries:" Yes now put your guns away and we'll leave to get her."

Lucien:" You won't be able to bring her back the people in her kingdom don't have their minds the Darkness has tainted them and they won't act sane till it is defeated."

Reaver then put a bullet in Lucien's head and with in seconds he was gone.

Logan:" You fool he will be twice as strong as he was now that you killed him."

Reaver:" It doesn't matter if we can take him down once we can do it again and besides your sister likes a challenge."

Derek:" We are all going to ignore that one and we are not going engage in that conversation now or later."

Aries:" Alright now that Belle's presence is gone from this world for now any barriers she has put up will be down. I know she put one over your mansion Reaver so Sparrow and Derek go help Barry he will need all the help he can get if any one decides to attack the mansion the rest of us will go and get Belle."

Sparrow: "Alright be safe all of you and we will see you in a bit."

After Derek and Sparrow left Aries got Belle's symbol from the wall and placed it in the middle of the main chamber.

Aries:" Alright a lot of people go to Belle's kingdom after they die that is what they see as paradise so when we get there a lot of people will look at us weird but once they know what we are there for they will try to kill us and since they are already dead we can't kill them only ones they will spare would be us gods so you two are in the most danger. I know how to get back here but after we wake her up we have to leave as fast as we can so be ready to run."

Aries then opened a portal and a white light shined through it and they all jumped in at once and once they landed in Belle's kingdom Reaver and Logan were astonished. They then saw Alex but before Logan could walk up to him Marcus stopped him, but Marcus was now in his true form a large black wolf with red eyes Aries had stayed the same but then Marcus spoke.

Marcus:" I can smell her this way besides Logan he may be your step father but I don't trust him ."

They started walking up a path that led to a tower that was under heavy guard Marcus and Logan distracted the guards at the tower's door while Aries and Reaver went to the tower's only room and found Belle in a light yellow dress just like the sun.

Aries:" Alright once we wake her up guards will try to put her back to sleep and try to kill you and Logan so be ready."

Aries then cast a spell and Belle was awake and the yellow dress faded away and her gear reappeared.

" What happen and why are you two here?"

Reaver:" No time to explain we have to leave now."

Aries:" I will explain everything that has happened when you were asleep now come on Marcus and Logan are waiting for us."

We all started running and we found Logan and Marcus fighting off guards one shot a bullet at Logan but before it could reach him I put up a protective barrier around Logan and Reaver and as soon as we fought off the rest of the guards we started running to one of the other towers and soon we ran into him.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters. This is just some bonus content with a little bit Of Reaver behavior so read at you own peril

* * *

I had my gear on and every one was out of the mansion doing something. Merida was over at her one of friend's houses, Reaver was at a business meeting and Barry had driven him up there and was going to drive him back. I hand at least an hour of adventuring I could do so here I go. I went to the silver pines and fought some balverines for a bit then to sunset house to see if I could open the demon and door and I failed but my brother came and did it and it open right up.

"Stupid demon door!"

I then left and explored the town that used to be there it was horrible but I did find a very old necklace but I misplaced it before I left so no necklace for me I thought as I was traveling to the old fort where me and Derek thought Hollow men side by side with the royal army good times. I didn't get back to mansion till dark and that was a very bad move. When I got inside I saw Barry was pacing in the hallway.

"Hi Barry what's wrong?"

He grabbed my hand and we went up to Reaver's study and he opened the door and ushered me inside then I knew what was happening just like my brother if I go off on an adventure unannounced they throw a little fit, but he didn't do that right away he walked up to me with a look of relief as if he had been worried.

Reaver:" Where have you been are you alright?"

" Of course I am why wouldn't I be."

Just like that his demeanor changed completely he no longer had a look of relief but more of anger

Reaver:" Why wouldn't you be! Because you left nothing for me to go on no note nothing wouldn't you be worried if me or Merida left while you were gone to do some adventuring with no note or nothing hmm what would you do!

" I'm sorry but I've been cooped up in this mansion all the time I just wanted to go be me for one day is that too much to ask!"

Reaver:"Well no its not like I've been worried sick because some one may have took you!"

Merida came in rubbing her eyes it look like she had just got into a deep sleep.

Merida:" Are you and mommy fighting again daddy?"

"No Merida we are just having a little talk."

Merida:" About what it sounds like your fighting."

Reaver:" Just talking about your mother's actions today now go back to bed."

Merida:" Ok daddy good night mommy."

She then left and closed the door then I knew I was in trouble how could I forgotten to leave a note.

Reaver:" Alright Belle what should your punishment be after all obviously last time with that whole going to the castle incident taught you nothing so what should it be."

I couldn't believe he was doing this I felt like I was back in the castle and being punished by Logan he always made me pick my punishment.

Reaver:" I know how about this you have to come with me to my mansion in Bloodstone that's perfect."

I knew it was going to some what of a grueling experience but I might as well not say anything or he is liable to make it even more grueling. We left for Bloodstone the next day we ran into a few banshees in wraithmarsh but for the most part it was alright until Reaver and I got to his old mansion. He had went up to his room and I was to wait downstairs till he said I was allowed to come up. Finally around nine at night he called me up but when I went up there he was on the bed. I turned my head to the side and covered my face so I couldn't see him while I got the door.

"No I thought We agreed on that having any of this stuff till we are married now I'm going to leave and pretend I never saw this and you never did it."

I closed the door and ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me I looked in the mirror I was blushing I felt like it was out of embarrassment but I couldn't tell my eyes were now a light pink. Aries said that if we felt so much about an emotion our eyes would turn to that color. I then realized what bright pink meant it meant I liked it I felt disgusted with myself like I was unclean. I didn't go back to that room for that rest of the time we were there I just stayed outside. When we finally got back to Millfields I didn't go up to our room either for the next two day I hated myself for not leaving a stupid note.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fable or its characters and enjoy

* * *

" So let me get this straight after everything that has happened with Lucien, Reaver you decide to kill him have you not been paying attention to how powerful he is I mean he is able to mimic people and he has perfected it, he transported you to Misspeak, and he sent me to my so called kingdom of light."

Reaver:" If we can kill him once we can do it again."

Marcus:" Yes but now he will be able to take me and Aries power and possibly Belle's and if he does that he will be able to do what ever he wants.

Aries:" If he does try and succeeds with us he will not take all of our power because of him not being a god but he will take most of it but with what power we have left we may be able to fuse it into Belle's power and once Lucien is defeated we will gain our power back."

Marcus:" Yes but that would make us weaker in the process and if Belle was to have a child and its like _us_ that power would be fused into that child and if its power comes at a young age not to mention with Reaver being how old he is and being a member of the shadow court the child might be like Merida and grow at a accelerated rate but it could be corrupted which could cause its powers to spiral out of control and not only put it in danger but everyone around it."

Sparrow:" So having children would be out of the question."

Aries:" No but it would be very dangerous for Belle and the child."

Logan:" What do you mean very dangerous for Belle."

Marcus:" When a mortal has a god child like your mother and Belle it is already very dangerous and deadly that's part of the reason why your mother died when Belle and Derek were born. But when that happens to a goddess and that child is a god its three times as dangerous and deadly for anyone around the goddess because of stress and with one wrong move it can all go down hill real fast. So it may not be the best choice till we know what Belle is truly capable of.

Reaver:" Well ok but I think that is enough doom and gloom lets get on a positive subject so Derek a little birdy told me that you found a new lady friend."

Derek:" Oh please so she is my ambassador we are talking about finances and such."

Reaver:" Sure."

Derek:" Alright I may have gone out with her a few times."

Logan:" And so it begins again."

Derek:" Uh Belle make them both stop please teasing me is the only thing they can both agree on."

I had left the room and no one noticed but I was still close enough to hear them bicker sadly.

Derek:" Belle?"

As I left I took my mother's word into context I know it was hard to think about but with what Marcus said she might be right to not have children at all but it was hard to throw the idea of having my own kids out the window. All my life my friends and I always dreamed on having children and all that but with what I am it was not the best idea. I walked into one of the mansion rooms I hadn't been in before and I went to one of the windows and looked out of it. It was raining outside then my head started to throb it felt like someone was talking a knife and repeatedly stabbing me in my head then I looked at my amulet it was completely black and it was spreading around my body and like a dark mass. I then woke up I was leaning against the wall my amulet was normal it was all a dream.

"Oh that was a weird dream."

I felt like someone hit me up side the head with a hammer. I got off the wall and looked around the room I must have dozed off no one found me yet but for how long was I asleep. I heard someone coming so I hid behind the door but whoever it was just took a quick look and left. When they were gone I emerged from behind the door and realized it was about five at o'clock. It stopped raining and the sun hadn't set yet I looked out and saw everyone else was leaving which meant it was either Reaver or Barry but really I didn't want to see either of. I left the room and found Merida playing with her toys and Barry was cooking dinner I gave a little sigh and wonder how my life came to this I never liked people waiting on me even with Elliot I pictured myself somewhere else like in Brightwall not having a servants having a normal simple life but I guess that's another part of being a god and a hero.

"Uh"

Barry:" Is something wrong miss Belle?"

"No I'm just thinking about my life."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or it characters. I hope you enjoy

* * *

After Barry left me alone I saw him go up stairs I then remember I left my boots up stairs I was planning to go out and go for a walk and as I was leaving I heard Barry and Reaver talking.

Barry:" Mastew Weavew I think something is wwong with Miss Belle she seems unhappy."

Reaver:" Unhappy? Why would she be unhappy she has everything she could want."

Barry:" I don't know siw she just seemed sad about something I just thought you should know."

I left the mansion before Barry or Reaver could come and get me I walked all the way to where the temple of the gods use to be I looked down into the hole wondering how could it start disappearing into the ground with out any gods noticing they must have not come here very often unless it was necessary. I then started to wonder what was down there I was tempted to jump down there and find out but if I did that and Reaver saw me do it he would be worried sick and would be nagging at me at least till tomorrow night. I left the area and went to the lake I could see Reaver's mansion from across the lake I didn't see any one come out but saw one of the downstairs window's curtains was pulled open to take a quick look and it closed quickly I couldn't tell who it was but if it was Merida she would have to get a stool and even then she couldn't close them that fast. So I knew it had to be Reaver or Barry, but before I could see more I turned around and walked the other way. I went to one of the stone bridges that overlooked most of Millfields it was so peaceful. For the first time in nine months I felt at peace I was happy I then felt some one behind me but I knew who it was before I turned around.

Reaver:" Hello my dear what are you doing out here it will be dark soon."

" I came out here to clear my mind now what are you doing out here?"

Reaver:" Looking for you of course now Barry told me your sad now why is that?"

I looked into his blue eyes he may have been a member of the shadow court but I could see good in him that it seemed no one else could see.

" I'm not sad I was just thinking about my life."

Reaver:" What do you mean thinking about your life is something wrong with it."

" Uh yes and no."

Reaver:" What do you mean?"

" Ok look most people like having people wait on them some of them dream of that but I don't all my life it was made clear to me that I was never getting the throne and I was happy with that, but when Elliot became my suitor before you came into the picture I always thought I would settle down and get away from that life but after that little talk about children with my family I started to question my life I mean my friends and I always dreamed of that life and having children and all that girly stuff but now I can't have that life ever."

Reaver:" Well you can still have that life and children."

" Yes but what if they are like me and become corrupted or their powers spiral out of control I wouldn't be able to handle that knowing that I put it on this path and gave them that horrible life I mean look at me I was always made fun of by others not for being a princess but for being what I am I don't want that on any of my family."

Reaver:" You don't know any of that will happen and besides I wouldn't let any one hurt them and do you think any one will mess with one of the children of the nitrous Reaver."

" It could still happen if there is a chance even if it is a small chance it could still happen."

I sighed and turned back around and looked at the lake it became peaceful again and Reaver stood next to me he was taking either my words into consideration or determining what he would say next I couldn't decide. I felt a little relief telling him how I felt but I felt like the whole world was against him but I felt if they were against him they were against me too. I couldn't explain it but I felt like he was the one person so many look for their entire lives but I didn't know how he felt about me he never talk about his feels or how he felt about me he then took my hands and turned to me.

Reaver:" Belle I feel as if you complete me but I want to know how you feel about me so instead of going on with this wedding like I never asked will you be my wife?"


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters and I hope you enjoy. Also **Spoiler Alert** this is a very romantic chapter and maybe a little predictable so I'm sorry but we all knew this one was coming up in this story some time or another so for every one who thinks Reaver would never do this don't hate on the story hate on me and if you could please review this chapter .

* * *

I couldn't believe it I knew he cared about me a lot but I didn't think he cared about me that much to ask me to marry him I wasn't really sure what to say other than.

" Yes I will marry you."

He then pick me up and swung me around a few times and kissed me I was so happy and so was he.

Reaver:" Oh my dear you couldn't have made me happier."

" Oh really you shouldn't doubt my capabilities."

Reaver:" So my dear will we keep this from your family or tell them."

" If we did keep it from them they would probably tear you apart well my mother would any way you just get under her skin."

Reaver:" We will tell them tomorrow oh but I can't wait to see the look on Sparrow's face."

We went back to his mansion and in the morning he was happier then he was yesterday I was tempted to tell him he was way too excited to tell my mother about yesterday but I wasn't the one who was going to rain on his parade. Plus I also think he was going to rub it into my father's face that I loved him for who he was. When we got to the castle he became even happier which for the most part was good. Every one was there it turns out Derek was making plans for the Darkness which was coming in three months time and with the money Reaver gave them for my hand they had already built the army that was needed.

Sparrow:" So what do you want Reaver?"

Reaver:" Well Sparrow your daughter has agreed to marry me not because she has to but because she wants to."

Benn Finn:" Are you serious you truly want to marry him?"

" Now I know it seems weird but..."

Page:" No weird is wanting to have pet balverines Belle he has tried to kill us and yet you want to marry him."

Walter:" Have you learned nothing."

" Oh I see how it is if Derek sells my hand to Reaver that's ok but if I want to marry him that's so horrible you all had to know I would eventually come around."

Marcus:" She has a point Walter you never reacted to Derek's actions and besides I think its good for her if she hated him and she balled up her emotions she would hurt herself and everyone around her."

Walter:" If I was there when he agreed to this I would have stopped him.

Sparrow:" Aries, Derek, and Logan don't you have something to say about this."

Logan:" Well Reaver you proved me wrong I never thought you would have the guts to ask my sister that you've earned my respects.

Sparrow:" What?! how could you say he has earned your respects."

Derek:" Mother we are talking about Reaver here this is accomplishment lets celebrate I have some wine I have been saving for a special occasion."

Aries:" Good job Reaver now all you have to do is learn when to keep your finger off the trigger and your good to go."

Sparrow:" Uh unbelievable."

Two and a half months passed I had planned most of my wedding and Derek was scrabbling to get everything on track I was visiting Logan and Mother for tea and they had become very excited especially mother. She was absolutely glowing she was so happy to see me getting married even though she hated Reaver it was something she said she dreamed of during her whole pregnancy with me and Derek to see one of her children get married. Me and Logan were playing a game of chess I was beating him but he didn't want to admit it.

"Come on Logan you know I'm going to win whether you like it or not it would make you feel better if admit that you will lose."

Logan:" I thought you of all would know that the smallest chance is still a chance."

I had almost captured his king when Derek and Reaver walked in Derek looked frustrated.

Derek:" We are fighting the darkness in two weeks time and you two are playing chess."

Reaver:" Oh there is nothing wrong with having a little fun even in the face of danger and besides you have your army to defeat the darkness and besides your sister needs to ready herself to defeat Lucien and its stressful for her you should have seen her yesterday she was practicing all day long with a sword hitting dummies."

"Uh."

While they were talking I had took Logan's queen and king I had won the game but then I got a sharp pain that started at my feet and made its way to my head as fast as a lighting bolt and then I saw a vision.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters. So the story is coming to a end in the next couple chapters but the good news is I will be writing a sequel I may finish my other story before I start the next one though but as fast as I finished this one it will be up before next fall so I hope you enjoy as always.

* * *

The vision I had was of Lucien. Me and Derek had defeated the darkness and Lucien was there he had use the darkness's dark magic and the forbidden arts to make himself stronger it then faded and I was at the chest table.

" Oh Derek have you changed the combat room yet?"

Derek:" No why?"

"Good we need to train come on."

I grabbed Derek by the arm and we went to the training room I got my sword out and he did the same.

Derek:" Why are we training."

" We are because I just had a vision of Lucien he is much stronger then we thought he would be. I have to train with Aries as well and I need to practice more in skill. "

Reaver:" I can help with that my dear and a few other things if you let me."

I started to blush and Derek gave me a look of disappointment.

Reaver:" What's wrong Derek your sister found the man who makes her happy."

Derek:" More like he found her and bought her hand in marriage."

"Oh play nice you two now come Derek we have to practice."

Reaver:" Actually I could take over if you want Derek I've had centuries of practice I could help her."

Derek:" You will do no such thing."

Reaver:" Oh well it was worth a try I will be playing chess with Logan until you are ready to leave my dear."

As soon as he left the me and Derek's swords clashed we trained for five hours straight. When we were done Derek looked like he was going to collapse from exhaustion. I looked like I hadn't done anything at all for the past five hours we went into the garden and found Aries and Reaver playing chess Aries was in deep thought and Reaver was smirking.

Reaver:" Oh come on Aries you would feel so much better if you realize my inevitable victory."

Aries:" Really? Oh hello Derek and Belle and why are you sweating Derek."

Derek:" Hello father and its because me and Belle have been training for five hours with no breaks."

Aries:" Why?"

Reaver:" She had a vision about Lucien being more powerful then we thought he would be so she has been training with strength for the last five hours."

Aries:" Alright Belle we will train tomorrow if that's alright with you."

"Alright how about noon?"

Aries:" That's perfect."

Reaver:" Well my dear I think we should get going if we are going to get home before dark."

As well left the castle I saw a puppy on the side of the road it was begging and whimpering I told Barry to stop and got out of the carriage before Reaver could ask what I was doing. It's fur was as white as snow and its eyes were a hazel brown it was at least a month old. As I got closer he started wagging his tail and I let him sniff my hand when he started licking my hand I picked him up and took him to the carriage.

Reaver:" What is that thing?"

" Its a puppy."

Reaver:" And what do you plan to do with it."

" I'm keeping him."

Reaver:" What?"

" You heard me I'm keeping him and nothing you say or do will stop me besides it will be good for Merida."

Reaver:" Fine but as soon as we get back your giving that thing a bath and I will have nothing to do with it."

" Alright now what are we going to name you."

Reaver:" How about _stealer_."

" Do I detect a hint of jealousy its alright Reaver he will never replace you."

Reaver:" Sure that's what you say now."

He turned his head and looked out the window but instead of returning to my seat when I closed the door I sat next to him and put my head on his chest I looked up and saw his face had turned a bright red I then laughed inside I must have dozed off because next thing I knew we were at the mansion Merida came running down the road she had been at a friend's house since Barry left. The puppy was in my lap fast asleep I got up and opened the carriage door Merida was standing out side her black curly hair was at her sides and once I got out her blue eyes landed on the puppy.

Merida:" Are we keeping him?"

"Yep."

Merida:" Yay!"

She had a huge smile on her face and then Reaver emerged from the carriage he went straight inside with papers in his hand.

Merida:" Can we name him cuddles."

" No I'm afraid your father didn't even want him and if we named him that he would resent him even more but that is a good name."

Merida:" How about Elliot? That's a good name too right?"

" Definitely not don't ask why but how about Daman?"

Merida:" Yay that's perfect! Hello Daman."

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys hoped you like this chapter also Daman is a Greek name that means Constant, Loyal I need something that said that he was loyal because Daman is going to play a part in the next story and you will know when that part comes so As always I hope you enjoyed.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters.

* * *

The Darkness finally came and it used illusions to trick us like it did in Aurora. When me and Derek had defeated the Darkness and all that was left was to deal with was Lucien everyone around me seemed relieved but I wasn't. I felt as if something bad was going to happen when we fought Lucien but as we searched for him it was made clear that he was much stronger then the Darkness and with our life long mentor dead Derek was grieving and so was I but we had to find Lucien and defeat him so this nightmare could be finally be over. When we finally found Lucien he was choking Aries and Marcus with tentacle like hands. He was dressed in all black I was starting to wonder if Lucien had taken the Darkness's place then a blinding white light had blinded me and Derek. I found myself in a white dress with little suns all around it, I also had huge white wings that were bigger then Derek's angel wings. I now had a crown made of light and my weapons were a pure crystal white that had a white glow towards them but then I heard hissing it was some shadows Lucien had conjured up. I killed them with one sweep of my sword I then heard a group of people running and heard a few dog barks.

Logan:" Good boy Daman see Reaver this dog is good for something."

Derek:" Eh em we need some help over here.

Me and Derek had started fighting Lucien and he was starting to over power us I heard some guns go off and I saw Page and Logan start fighting of his hands then we heard a man scream I looked over and Reaver was on the ground hunched over black goo came out of his eyes like it did Walter's in the temple where we first encountered the Darkness.

Lucien:" Now the shadow is ours he will help destroy you."

I then realized it wasn't the crawler in my dream when I lift the sleep spell off of everyone it was Lucien he was the real abomination that we were suppose to be ready for the Darkness was just a simple pawn nothing more. I then felt something snap inside me I felt anger and hate overwhelm me then I saw everyone around me fall to the same thing Reaver and Walter had suffered even Daman. I then let out a blood piercing scream that broke my amulet and I started hit Lucien with my sword and shooting him and when I finally got him to his knees begging for me to stop and everyone came too.

"Its over Lucien I have won."

Lucien:" Do you really think that Belle do you think you have won because you haven't your looking at the new king of Albion and I will smite you and the filthy people you call your family.

" You know what I see Lucien all I see is a delusional man who's arrogance has caused the deaths of many innocent people."

Lucien:" Darkness will rule all and the light will fade."

" No Light will always over come Darkness like how good triumphs over evil."

Before I could drive mu sword through his heart and he vanished and I knew it wasn't over but with nothing to follow or any idea to were he could have gone we didn't know what to do. I then saw Reaver was still on the ground I went over to him and his eyes were still filled with darkness but my frown turned into a smile as I began to think of a happy memory and used my healing aura to cleanse him of the darkness and it worked his eyes were back to the deep blue they used to be. Although we had no idea where Lucien had went everyone but me and my mother was focused on my wedding so we went along with it but we all knew better.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters. Last chapter of the story it all ends here I hoped you have enjoyed. but don't worry I'm making a sequel :) Author's note: Agape or Agapi is a Greek name that means love this is a little bit of a long chapter. Hint she is the Goddess of Love

* * *

It was finally the big day I felt so nervous that my knees were buckling Abigail and Page assured me that everything would be fine. The ceremony was held at the temple of the gods Aries was going to be the one to perform the ceremony. Abigail's husband had agreed to be one of Reaver's grooms men and I had to bribe Benn into being a grooms men as well to walk down the aisle with Page when it was their turn. I could see everyone till Logan walked down the aisle with the rings.

Derek:" Well sister if you want to you could make a run for it you still have a few minutes and I will not say a thing about it."

" Oh Derek just come on and shut up."

Derek and I made our way down to the beginning of the aisle where the doors blocked anyone from seeing us while Merida was throwing white and red rose petals in the aisle with Daman following her. Finally I heard the music begin to play and the guards opened the doors I put my hand around Derek's arm and we began to walk down the aisle and then every one was standing watching us I then looked up at Reaver and my father they both had smiles on there faces I smiled back and when me and Derek got to the altar's steps Reaver step down and held his hand out and Aries spoke.

Aries:" Derek king of Albion do you give Belle princess of Albion to Reaver of Reaver industries?"

I looked over at Derek I could see the fear in his eyes I couldn't determine why he was afraid he knew Reaver would never harm me and I could fend of the shadow court and possibly destroy them if I wanted to.

Derek:" I do."

I then let go of Derek's arm and grabbed Reaver's hand and we both walked up to the altar and Aries began the right of marriage for the gods.

Aries:" Hear me Agape hear our plea Unite this woman and this man in holy matrimony to love and to hold, In Death and in life through this world and in the next, through prosperity and hardship, and In peace and in war. May they live happily together in this life and in the next now please present the rings."

Logan brought two rings up each were made out of gold the first had three flawless gems in it a emerald on the left a ruby on the right and a diamond in the center the other had three as well a amethyst on the left and a sapphire on the right and a pearl in the center they were flawless as well. Aries raised them from Logan and I raise my left hand and Reaver raise his right and the rings sled on to our ring finger.

Aries:" The couple have each been given a ring. The bride has been given the ring of joy that contains a emerald for peace, A ruby for warmth, and a diamond for light. The groom given the ring of life a amethyst for shelter, A sapphire for water, and a pearl for love. Belle do you take Reaver as your husband to love and to hold through sickness and in health to Avo takes you both?"

"I do."

Aries:" Reaver do you take Belle as your wife to love and to hold through sickness and in health till Avo takes you?"

Reaver:" I do."

Aries: Now if anyone doesn't see why these two shouldn't marry please speak now or forever hold your peace. Then by the power of Agape I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

As soon as he said that Reaver had me on my heels about two feet off the ground and but before he could kiss me I took off his hat and as soon as he did kiss me I hear the crowd shouting woos and hoorays.

Aries: I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Reaver.

And as soon as he said that Reaver swept me off my feet and I whispered into his ear .

" Show off."

Reaver:" What darling I'm only going to get to do once without you trying to get out of my grip."

"Why are you calling me darling?"

Reaver:" Well you did say once we were married I could call you that and guess what else I get to do now."

" Oh brother can't you wait till Merida is asleep?"

Reaver:" I guess I could but it will only make me want more."

" Uh why do I even bother."

Logan:" Hello love birds are you two going to stay here or are we all going back to the palace for the reception."

" We're going to the reception of course I promised Reaver I would dance with him on our wedding day."

Sparrow:" I hope your happy Belle you get to deal with him for the rest of eternity while me, Logan, and Derek only have to worry about for at least twenty more years."

Aries:" Did I also forget to mention that when Belle resurrected you she gave you immortality and when Logan went to her realm he was also given it as well and any one healed my her is also given immortality."

Logan:" Oh great the only ones who don't have to deal with it are Merida and Derek absolutely fabulous thanks a lot little sister."

" Oh shut up that can always be change so lets get going I'm sure Reaver is getting restless about dancing aren't you honey?"

Reaver:" What did you just call me?"

" You have a nickname for me and I have a nickname for you now come on lets get Merida and Daman and go to the reception I thought you wanted to dance."

Once we got to the reception the sun was setting and every one was dancing except me and Logan. Derek was dancing with his ambassador who was apparently Lady Grace of the Edgelands ( who he was apparently seeing) My father and my mother, Marcus was dancing with Kalin, Page with Benn, Abigail and her husband, Reaver was doing a dad and daughter dance with Merida. After about two minutes me and My father danced for our Dad and the bride dance and when that was finally over I went a leaned against the wall again the sun had finally set, and it seem the one person I wanted to dance with was doing something else till he kissed me on the cheek.

Reaver:" There you are every time I try to dance with you someone cuts me off so shall we dance or are you tired my darling."

" Lets dance."

For the first time I lead Reaver somewhere and it was out onto the dance floor and for some reason I thought it would be my last, but as we began to dance we heard someone scream and I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.

Author's note: I wanted to rewrite the ending of the proposition a little bit but it won't affect The sequel A new god so I hope you enjoy this and you might want to read at least chapter 41 before your read this and let me know which ending you like better but for those who like it when the hero saves the day I think you will like this but I could be wrong so let me know which ending you like better.

* * *

The scream that we heard put everyone on edge the band had stopped playing and everyone had stopped dancing from what we heard the scream sounded like it was coming from outside. It was more like a scream of horror but as we were about to investigate Lucien came into the ballroom his hands covered in what seem to be blood. Merida and Daman were now beside me and Reaver but Merida was absolutely terrified.

Lucien:" So where is your newly married princess or the so called goddess of Light?"

He used a harsh tone as he spoke but as I was about to walk out of the crowd and face him Reaver extended his arm to block my path and whispered.

Reaver:" Look if you face him without any help you are practically committing suicide."

" Someone has to stop him before he hurts someone else and besides our family has my back."

Lucien:" Where is she?!"

He then made a whip of electricity that shocked and killed a few people in front of him I couldn't let him kill anymore people so I pushed Reaver's arm aside and I summoned my sword. The crowd let me through easily except for my brothers but after a seconds they let me through and I was now facing Lucien.

Lucien:" So everyone are you ready to see you defenders die at my hands and witness your new king be crowned?"

" As long as I breath you won't become king."

He then drew his sword and our swords clashed over and over till I blasted him out of the castle.

" Sabine give my mother the music box."

Sabine:" You really think I carry that around with me?"

Derek:" Sabine hand it over."

Sabine:" Alright fine Boulder give the box to the old queen."

Boulder did as Sabine asked and gave my mother the music box and once she had it me and her jumped down from the hole in the castle ballroom to the garden where Lucien was getting up from his fall but as we got to him he saw the music box and gave a spine tingling laugh.

Lucien:" You really think a little music box is going to stop me Sparrow?"

" It worked before and it will work again."

As my mother began to turn the music box wind up Reaver, Derek, Aries, and our allies came running out to the garden and the music began to play. Lucien tried to stop my mother but each time I stopped him and each time I did he became even more furious.

Lucien:" Alright I'm tired playing games this ends now."

Our sword clashed over and over again but with each strike he began to become ever more powerful till finally Reaver joined me but as the music box was almost done with the song it was playing Lucien sword went into Reaver's side but once the music stopped Lucien let out a hiss and fled to the catacombs.

Sparrow:" We have to follow him before he escapes."

" What about Reaver?"

Marcus:" We will keep him alive but you have to go now."

I then made up a few hands made of light and grabbed everyone but Reaver, Marcus, and my mother by their collar's so I could have there attention.

" You all better put aside you differences and keep my husband alive because if I come back and he is dead and I can't resurrect him I promise you I will be put you all in the hospital wing and I don't care who or what you are."

I let them go and with that me and my mother where going to kill Lucien once and for all. As we got deeper into the catacombs we heard Lucien limping away the music box did a lot more damage then I thought it would but when we finally caught up to Lucien it looked like killing him was a blessing.

Lucien:" So you have finally come to finish me off then do it I can't fight you no matter how hard I try."

He was now sitting up against a rock and as I put my sword to his throat I saw the evil in his eyes and I knew it was just a trick. Before I could slice his throat he used force push and sent me flying back to my mother, and as she helped me up we heard his bones pop back into place or they mended themselves and with each bone mended or popped back into place we heard a sickening crack till he could stand up again and face us.

Lucien:" You really think I would have let you kill me you have no right!"

Sparrow:" The people of Albion will never except you as their king especially after today."

Lucien:" Fine then if I can't be king then nobody will be king."

As he began casting his spell to destroy Albion I shot him in the heart and while he was stunned I shot him in the head and engulfed him in flames. It was over now and with Lucien dead me and my family could live in peace. As we walked to the castle hospital wing my mother didn't seem to happy she seem more upset than anything.

" What's wrong?"

Sparrow:" If I had made sure Lucien was dead you wouldn't have had to go through all of this trouble and maybe Elise would be alive."

" Mother Lucien was dead the Darkness just resurrected him and besides all things happen for a reason."

Sparrow:" I guess you are right come on then lets go find our family."

When we got to Reaver's hospital wing room everyone except Logan, Derek, my Father, Merida, and Marcus were gone."

Sparrow:" Hello everyone."

" How do you all feel ?"

Aries:" Well Reaver's side is going to be sore for at least the next month but otherwise we are all fine."

Logan:" Well I think we should let the newly weds be alone for a while come on Merida I think I kept a few of your uncle and mother's toys swords around here somewhere."

They all followed Logan and left me and Reaver alone closing the door behind them and as they did I sat down on the bed.

" So how are you really holding up?"

Reaver:" Like your father said my side hurts and I'm not allowed to leave till tomorrow so thing are absolutely _peachy_."

" Then I will stay in here till your allowed to leave."

Reaver:" What if they make me stay even longer."

" Then I will stay for as long as it takes but if you want I can heal you."

Reaver:" Thanks for offering but they already put stiches in."

" Well I better send word to Barry."

I left to get some paper and ink to write a message to Barry saying we won't be home till tomorrow at least and explaining what happened but I know what happened today will make everyone stronger someday.

The end


End file.
